Aka I Ito
by Hyurien92
Summary: Chanyeol tidak pernah menyangka bahwa keinginannya untuk tidak menyerah dalam menyembuhkan pasien Byun justru menuntunnya untuk mengetahui masa lalu menyakitkan pasiennya tersebut. Dan ia tidak pernah tahu bahwa ada benang takdir yang mulai terjalin dan perlahan mengikat mereka untuk bersama. CHANBAEK


**Hyurien92**

 **Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aka I Ito**

 **.**

 **Main cast; Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**

 **.**

 **Support cast ; Oh Sehun**

 **.**

 **Category; Boys Love/Shounen-ai**

 **.**

 **Genre ; Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **.**

 **Length; One Shoot**

 **.**

 **Rate; T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary**

Chanyeol tidak pernah menyangka bahwa keinginannya untuk tidak menyerah dalam menyembuhkan pasien Byun justru menuntunnya untuk mengetahui masa lalu menyakitkan pasiennya tersebut. Dan ia tidak pernah tahu bahwa ada benang takdir yang mulai terjalin dan perlahan mengikat mereka untuk bersama.

 **HAPPY READING**

Bentangan rumput hijau, bunga-bunga yang bermekaran, aliran sungai yang begitu jernih, bahkan kicauan burung-burung yang bertebangan membuat siapapun yang berada di tempat itu merasa damai dan tenang. Begitu halnya dengan pemuda Byun yang tengah menutup kedua matanya sembari menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajah rupawannya.

 _Surga kah?_

Mungkin sebagian orang akan menyebut tempat seperti itu adalah surga, namun, tidak sedikit pula yang mengatakan bahwa surga lebih indah dari itu. _Well_ , tidak ada yang pernah tahu surga seperti apa, karena untuk dapat kesana tentu kau harus mati terlebih dulu ditemani semua kebaikan yang pernah kau lakukan semasa hidupmu.

Baiklah, mari kita lupakan perihal surga.

Perlahan mata sipit itu terbuka **,** menampilkan sepasang _onyx_ kelam yang mampu membuat siapapun yang melihatnya berdecak kagum dan terpesona akan keindahannya. Akan tetapi, tidak ada yang tahu jika dibalik keindahan itu tersimpan kesedihan didalamnya. Sang pemilik pun mengedarkan pandangan guna mencermati apa yang mampu ditangkap oleh indera penglihatannya.

"Tempat ini begitu indah." Gumam lelaki mungil itu." Aku rela menukarkan apapun yang aku miliki untuk bisa berada disini dan mendapatkan ketengan jiwa." Kepalanya menunduk dalam. "Tapi sayang, pada kenyataannya aku tak memiliki apapun yang bisa kuberikan." Isakan mulai keluar dari bibir merah tersebut.

"Baekhyun!" sebuah suara menginterupsi. Kepalanya pun menengadah mencari tahu siapa kiranya pemilik suara tersebut. "Jangan menangis!"

"Kau siapa? Dan bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui namaku?" ujarnya sambil terus berusaha melihat wajah lelaki didepannya dibalik sinar terang yang menutupi wajah lelaki tersebut, membuat Baekhyun tak mampu melihat seperti apa rupanya.

Lelaki itu tersenyum, meski pada kenyataannya Baekhyun tidak mampu melihat senyuman itu."Itu tidak penting, yang jelas jangan bersedih! Yakinlah kelak akan ada kebahagiaan yang menghampirimu."

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku, bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan kelak kebahagian akan menghamipiriku?" Baekhyun kembali menundukkan kepala.

Lelaki itu pun berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun "Segala sesuatu didunia ini diciptakan berpasangan. Bulan dan bintang, panas dengan hujan, siang dengan malam bahkan kesedihan dengan kebahagiaan. Hanya saja untuk mendapatkan itu terkadang kita harus melalui proses yang berat dan panjang."

"Apa mungkin kebahagiaan masih mau menghampiriku yang hina ini?"

"Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini, Baekhyun. Dan tolong jangan menganggap dirimu hina, karena sebenarnya kau itu berharga."

Baekhyun hanya mengerjapkan matanya mendengar kalimat itu karena tidak tahu harus menanggapinya seperti apa, tapi tidak bisa di pungkiri kehangatan menghampiri dirinya. Sementara lelaki satunya hanya mengacak rambut Baekhyun gemas.

"Sekarang, maukah kau ikut denganku untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaan itu?" tangannya terulur menanti sambutan dari si mungil tanpa melunturkan senyuman kendati Baekhyun tak mampu melihatnya.

Perlahan Baekhyun menggapai uluran tangan tersebut. Dan mereka pun berjalan berdampingan sambil terus bergandengan tangan. Walau tak mampu melihat wajah lelaki disebelahnya, tapi Baekhyun percaya sepenuhnya kepada lelaki itu dan berharap kelak, entah dikehidupan yang keberapa dirinya mampu bertemu dengan pemuda yang tanpa disadari telah merebut perhatiannya.

 **Seoul National University Hospital**

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Denyut jantungnya perlahan menguat, dan semua organ vitalnya pun juga stabil. Sepertinya pasien Byun mengalami mimpi indah dalam tidurnya, Dokter Park," ucap seorang perawat yang tengah membolak-balik kertas catatan perkembangan kesehatan Baekhyun.

"Baguslah, semoga setelah ini kondisi pasien Byun tetap stabil," ada nada kekhawatiran dalam suaranya. Itu wajar saja mengingat Baekhyun adalah pasien yang perlu pengawasan ekstra. Karena kondisi kesehatannya bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu. " Mimpi apapun itu yang tengah dialaminya, semoga mampu membuatnya membuka mata untuk melihat dunia. Terus awasi perkembangannya dan cepat beritahu aku jika terjadi sesuatu padanya!"

"Baik Dokter."

Setelahnya Dokter bernama lengkap Park Chanyeol itupun melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ruangan bernomor 102 tersebut guna menuju ruangan pribadinya. Dan sesampainya di sana, Chanyeol langsung merebahkan dirinya, gurat kelelahan tercetak jelas diwajah tampannya. Bagaimana tidak, hampir satu tahun lamanya Chanyeol menangani pasien istimewa itu dan selama itu pula tidak ada perkembangan yang signifakan, justru malah sebaliknya. Dan hal inipun membuat Chanyeol berpikir keras menemukan cara untuk tetap menstabilkan kesehatan Baekhyun.

Terlalu larut dalam pemikiran, membuat Dokter tampan itu tak menyadari bahwa ada orang lain di ruang kerjanya.

"Sedang memikirkan pasien mu, Park?"

Oh Sehun, sahabat sekaligus saingan Chanyeol dimasa kuliah dulu. Dokter spesialis jantung yang kemampuanya sudah diakui dunia. Dokter berwajah dingin dan terkesan angkuh yang anehnya justru membuat kaum hawa maupun adam terpesona. Kendati keduanya bersaing kala itu namun persahabatan mereka tetap terjalin sampai sekarang, dan entah kemujuran atau kesialan kedua Dokter tampan ini bertugas dirumah sakit yang sama, setidaknya itulah pemikiran mereka.

"Aku sungguh tidak mengerti dengan dirimu, sobat," tutur lelaki itu, kemudian duduk di depan sahabatnya. "Disaat hampir semua Dokter dirumah sakit ini menyerah akan pasien Byun itu. Kau justru semakin berusaha menyembuhkannya dan terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Apa kau menyukai Baekhyun?"

"Pikiranmu terlalu dangkal, Sehun. Tidak ada hal semacam itu dalam karierku. Aku menolongnya semata-mata karena memang kewajiban seorang Dokter. Lagipula, bukankah kau tahu prinsipku. Selama pasien masih memiliki kesempatan untuk hidup aku tidak akan menyerah, walau kesempatan itu hanya lima persen."

Mendengar penuturan Chanyeol, Sehun pun mendengus geli. "Apa kau yakin, kau tidak akan jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun?"

"Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?"

" _Just asking,_ " hening sejenak."oke kita lupakan soal itu, ada yang ingin kukatakan kepadamu. Ibu suri menelponku dan memintamu untuk pulang dan makan malam bersama."

"Katakan padanya, aku sibuk." Sahut Chanyeol dengan membalik-balik kertas di mejanya seakan tidak tertarik dengan topik yang dibahas.

"Ayolah, Chanyeol. Sampai kapan kau terus bermusuhan dengan keluargamu? Apa kau tidak lelah? Dan apa kau tidak kasihan kepadaku? karena disini aku berperan seperti burung hantu diantara kalian."

"Sampai mereka mau menerima kondisiku. Dan siapa yang memintamu menyampaikan setiap pesan dari ibuku."

"Itu karena kau tidak mau menerima telpon dari ibu ataupun ayahmu, bodoh." Sehun hanya mampu mengelengkan kepala dengan sikap keras kepala Chanyeol." Selain itu, tidak mudah bagi orang tua menerima orientasi seksual anaknya yang menyimpang, terlebih kau adalah putra mahkota mereka."

"Lantas, apa bedanya dengan dirimu? Kau juga putra mahkota orang tuamu."

"Jlas berbeda, karena kedudukan keluargaku dibawah keluargamu."

"Kupikir kita sudah sepakat untuk tidak membawa status sosial dalam persahabatan kita, Oh Sehun."

Seketika Dokter bermarga Oh itu langsung terdiam, dirinya sadar betul jika Chanyeol sudah memanggil nama lengkapnya, itu artinya Dokter tersebut berusaha menahan emosi yang bergejolak didadanya. Dan dengan hembusan napas, Sehun akhirnya menyerah.

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf, semua itu terserah padamu, yang jelas aku sudah menyampaikan pesan ibumu."

Tidak ada kalimat yang dilontarkan Chanyeol, ekspresinya pun sulit dibaca. Entah itu karena masih berusaha menahan emosi yang beberapa saat lalu bergejolak atau karena ada hal lain. Dan demi Tuhan, Sehun sangat membenci Chanyeol yang seperti ini.

"Aku akan ke kantin membeli kopi." seru Chanyeol setelah beberapa detik terdiam, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Sehun. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar rentetan kalimat Sehun berikutnya.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah ini dapat membantumu menangani pasienmu atau tidak, tapi sepertinya kau harus mengetahui sesuatu tentang dirinya, selain percobaan bunuh diri yang dilakukannya," Chanyeol pun segera membalik badan seakan menanti kalimat Sehun selanjutnya. "Sebelum aku melanjutkan _study_ keluar negeri, sebenarnya aku dan Baekhyun bertetangga, walau kami tidak pernah bertegur sapa. Karena setahuku Baekhyun adalah orang yang tertutup, entah apa sebabnya akupun tidak mengerti. Dan tolong jangan membunuhku karena tidak menceritakan hal ini dari pertama kali kau menanganinya," jeda sejenak. "Singkatnya, suatu hari aku melihat orangtua Baekhyun yang biasanya di luar negeri mengurusi bisnis mereka pulang, setelahnya Baekhyun menangis dibelakang rumah. Dan sejak saat itu dirinya tidak pernah keluar rumah hingga akhirnya dia dibawa kerumah sakit ini dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri."

"Apakah maksudmu, percobaan bunuh diri yang dilakukan pasien Byun ada hubungannya dengan orangtuanya?"

"Aku tidak bisa menjamin, tapi memang setelah orangtua Baekhyun pulang mereka semakin menutup rapat kehidupan mereka, juga penjagaan disekitar rumah pun semakin diperketat. Dan Baekhyun yang pada awalnya menuntut ilmu di salah satu universitas terbaik di Seoul tiba-tiba menjadi mahasiswa rumahan biasa. Agak berlebihan memang, tapi saat itu aku mencoba berpikir positif, mungkin orang tua Baekhyun tidak ingin putra kesayangan mereka mengalami hal buruk, diculik misalnya mengingat Tuan dan Nyonya Byun adalah pebisnis handal."

Suara ketukan pintu menghentikan diskusi kedua Dokter tampan itu.

"Masuklah!" Seru Chanyeol dan muncullah perawat yang selama ini membantunya menangani Baekhyun. "Ada apa perawat Song? Apa sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada pasien Byun?" ada nada khawatir dalam suaranya.

"Maaf Dokter, ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengan anda. Dia sedang menunggu di luar."

Alis Chanyeol mengernyit heran, seingatnya hari ini tidak ada janji bertemu dengan siapapun. "Siapa?"

"Dia tidak memberitahukan namanya, dia cuma mengatakan kalau ini ada hubungannya dengan pasien Byun."

Sontak Chanyeol dan Sehunpun saling menatap.

"Suruh dia masuk!" titah Dokter Oh tersebut mendahului Chanyeol. Dan setelah membungkukkan badan sebagai tanda hormat kepada dua Dokter tersebut, perawat Song pun segera berlalu. Tak berselang lama pintu kembali terbuka menampilkan sosok laki-laki berwajah Eropa

"Selamat Siang!" sapanya sembari mengulurkan tangan yang segera disambut oleh kedua Dokter tampan itu.

"Selamat siang dan silakan duduk!" Titah Chanyeol.

"Tidak perlu. Tapi, bisakah aku bertemu dengan Baekhyun?" Tanya lelaki Eropa itu.

"Sebenarnya jam besuk sudah selesai, tapi kulihat kau sepertinya punya hubungan dengan pasien Byun. Jadi mari kuantar ke kamar inapnya" lelaki itupun menoleh kearah Sehun "Dan Dokter Oh, bisakah anda ikut bersama ku? mungkin aku membutuhkan bantuan anda disana."

Sehun mendengus geli dengan cara bicara Chanyeol, karena demi Tuhan, mendengar Chanyeol menggunakan bahasa Formal ketika berbicara dengannya itu terdengar lucu, namun Sehun tetap menuruti permintaan sahabatnya. "Baik, Dokter Park" ujarnya berusaha menahan senyum.

Dan ketiganya pun pergi ke kamar inap Baekhyun. Sesampainya disana lelaki berwajah Eropa itu segera menghampiri si mungil. Melihat kondisi seseorang yang dikenalnya terbaring lemah tak ayal membuat hatinya teriris, hingga tanpa sadar ia pun mengeluarkan air mata, dan kejadian itu tak luput dari penglihatan Chanyeol.

Sekitar tiga puluh menit lamanya mereka berada disana tanpa ada satu katapun yang terlontar. Mereka hanya berdiam diri mengamati tubuh tak berdaya itu. Hingga akhirnya lelaki asing tersebut menghampiri Chanyeol dan menyerahkan sebuah _handycam._

"Kuharap ini bisa membantu penyembuhan Baekhyun."

"Kalau boleh tahu, ada hubungan apa antara kau dan pasien Byun?" tanya lelaki Park itu.

Lelaki itu tersenyum simpul."Aku-" jeda sejenak"bagian dari masa lalunya. Aku sadar, kalau aku tidak pantas meminta ini, tapi kumohon kepada mu. Tolong jaga Baekhyun dan jika dia sudah sembuh bahagiakanlah dirinya. Sudah terlalu banyak penderitaan yang dia alami. Dan jika dia sudah sadar, tolong berikan surat ini kepadanya"

Walau tidak mengerti dengan ucapan lelaki itu, Chanyeol tetap menganggukkan kepala. Kemudian lelaki itu kembali melihat Baekhyun, dan setelahnya dia pun berlalu. Namun sebelum tangannya sempat memutar kenop pintu, lelaki tersebut sempat berucap.

"Jika nanti dia bertanya darimana kau mendapatkan _handycam_ itu, katakan padanya bahwa Daniel yang memberikannya." Dan pintupun tertutup.

"Aku baru ingat, pemuda itu yang sering kulihat bersama Baekhyun," ujar Sehun setelah punggung lelaki itu hilang dari balik pintu. "Tapi aku tidak tahu siapa dia, yang kutahu mereka sepertinya dekat dan Baekhyun juga terlihat bahagia jika bersamanya."

Penuturan Sehun membuat Chanyeol menarik kesimpulan, bahwa percobaan bunuh diri yang dilakukan pasiennya berkaitan dengan kehidupannya. Entah itu apa, yang jelas Chanyeol akan mencaritahu semuanya dengan bantuan _handycam_ ini. Terlepas dari tugasnya sebagai seorang Dokter yang harus menyelamatkan semua orang yang butuh pertolongan tanpa terkecuali, Chanyeol merasa ada sesuatu yang menarik dari pasiennya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dentingan sendok yang beradu dengan piring mendominasi ruangan itu, tidak ada percakapan yang terdengar. Seakan orang-orang yang ada disana menikmati menu makan malam yang tersaji. Lagipula peraturan didalam keluarga Park, dilarang keras bersuara ketika sedang makan. Hingga bunyi sendok yang yang diletakkan, memecah keheningan yang ada.

"Aku selesai," Chanyeol membuka suara dan bersiap pergi

"Tunggu, Chanyeol!" Tuan Park menginterupsi. "Pergi keruanganku! ada yang harus kita bicarakan, ibumu juga ingin bertemu denganmu" Tanpa membantah, Chanyeol pun menuruti permintaan ayahnya.

"Chanyeol, putraku," Seru nyonya Park memeluk anaknya sesaat setelah Chanyeol tiba di ruang kerja ayahnya. "Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kau makan dengan teratur? Ibu sangat merindukanmu."

"Aku baik-baik saja, bu. Jangan khawatir dan aku juga merindukanmu." Chanyeol membalas pelukan hangat ibunya. Sungguh, lelaki itu merindukan saat-saat ibunya bersikap seperti ini. "Kenapa ibu tidak hadir di tengah-tengah-kami saat makan malam? Apakah ibu sedang sakit? Aku mengkhawatirkan ibu."

Nyonya Park tersenyum simpul. "Tidak, Chanyeol, ibu baik-baik saja dan ibu hanya tidak lapar setelah tahu bahwa kamu akan pulang malam ini."

"Ibu jangan seperti itu, apapun yang terjadi ibu harus makan."

"Baiklah, ibu akan makan setelah ini."

Selanjutnya ibu dan anak tersebut terlibat obrolan ringan. Banyak hal yang mereka ceritakan setelah beberapa waktu tidak saling menyapa, lebih tepatnya setelah Chanyeol memutuskan keluar dari Mansion mewah keluarga Park beberapa bulan yang lalu. Kadang Chanyeol merindukan orangtuanya dan ingin kembali kepelukan hangat ibunya, akan tetapi mengingat mereka tidak bisa menerima dirinya yang istimewa, Chanyeol hanya mampu berbesar hati.

Pintu ruangan yang terbuka menghentikan obrolan ringan tersebut. Dan kehangatan yang beberapa saat lalu sempat terasa kini menghilang digantikan suasana yang menurut Chanyeol dingin ketika sosok Tuan Park muncul di tengah-tengah mereka. Tanpa berkata apapun Tuan Park menghampiri Chanyeol kemudian duduk disamping putranya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya pria paruh baya itu berusaha memulai obrolan.

"Aku baik, ayah, dan bagaimana kabar ayah?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat sekarang, setelah kau pergi rumah ini menjadi sepi," terselip kesedihan didalamya

"Maaf," hanya itu yang mampu di ucapkan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, pulanglah!" pinta ayahnya, walau sudah berumur namun tidak mengurangi wibawanya sebagai seorang pemimpin." Kami semua merindukanmu. Dan mari kita memulai semuanya dari awal. Kami akan menyembuhkanmu."

Alis Chanyeol menukik tajam, menyembuhkan? Menyembuhkan apa? Chanyeol merasa tidak sakit, lantas apa yang mau disembuhkan?

"Menyembuhkanku? Apa maksud ayah?"

"Chanyeol," ibunya membuka suara. "Kami sudah menemukan dokter terbaik di Korea, dan sudah berkonsultasi dengan dokter tersebut. Kau tentu kenal dengan dokter Choi. Dia bilang," nyonya Park menelan ludah. " _Penyakit_ mu bisa disembuhkan. Dan ini, lihatlah foto-foto ini, kau bisa memilih gadis manapun yang kau suka, mereka semua berpendidikan dan berasal dari keluarga terpandang."

Chanyeol hanya terdiam dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan, dan kini dirinya pun mengerti alasan kenapa ibunya memintanya pulang untuk makan malam. Pada awalnya lelaki itu merasa senang dan berpikir, mungkin orangtuanya sudah bisa menerima keistimewaan dari putranya, tapi semua itu terbantahkan ketika ibunya menyodorkan foto beberapa gadis yang tidak dikenalnya.

"Chanyeol-"

"Sekarang aku mengerti apa maksud dari semua ini. Sampai kapanpun kalian tidak bisa menerima kondisiku." Serunya lirih.

"Chanyeol, ini semua demi kebaikanmu."

"Demi kebaikanku atau demi nama baik ayah?"

"Park Chanyeol, Jaga bicaramu! Kau Putra dari Park Hyun Ki dan kau harus menjaga kehormatan keluarga ini."

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. "Apakah kehormatan yang ayah maksud adalah aku harus menikahi gadis yang tidak aku cintai kemudian membuatnya hamil lantas melahirkan seorang pewaris?"

"Chanyeol tenanglah," ujar wanita satu-satunya diruangan itu. "Kita bicarakan ini dengan baik-baik."

"Tidak bu, bicara baik-baikpun tidak akan membuat semuanya berubah. Kalian tetap menolak diriku."

"Kami tidak menolakmu sayang, kami hanya-"

"Cukup, bu! Aku tidak ingin berdebat lagi. Terima kasih atas makan malamnya. Aku pergi."

Lelaki itupun berlalu tanpa memperdulikan panggilan dari wanita yang telah melahirkannya.

.

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol hempaskan tubuhnya diranjang merasa lelah atas semua yang dia alami hari ini. Kenapa orangtuanya tidak bisa memahaminya? Kenapa mereka harus memaksakan apa yang bukan keinginan putranya. Dan kenapa disaat Chanyeol pusing memikirkan cara menyembuhkan pasiennya, orangtuanya justru menambah beban pikirannya? Disaat seperti ini ingin rasanya Chanyeol bertukar tempat dengan sahabatnya, Sehun. Dimana keluarganya bisa menerima dirinya yang berbeda. Andai Chanyeol bisa memilih, tentu pemuda itu akan memilih tidak terlahir dari keluarga Park. Merasa pikirannya sedang kalut, Chanyeol pun memutuskan untuk membersihkan dirinya, mungkin dengan berendam di air hangat, pikirannya kembali jernih.

Tiga puluh menit lamanya Chanyeol membersihkan diri, setelahnya pemuda itu keluar dengan penampilan yang jauh lebih segar. Walau hanya dengan memakai handuk yang melilit tubuh bagian bawahnya tidak mengurangi kesempurnaan yang dimilikinya, ditambah dengan tetesan air yang mengenai dada bidangnya membuat kesan sempurna pada makhluk adam tersebut.

Kini tubuh atletis tersebut telah terbalut dengan pakaian rumahan biasa. Kesan Dokter yang selama ini disandang Chanyeol seketika berubah menjadi lelaki dewasa biasa pada umumnya ketika dirinya berada dikediamannya, walau demikian itu semua tidak mengurangi kharismanya sebagai seorang Dokter. Kadang kala saat dirumah pun Chanyeol harus selalu siap jika sewaktu-waktu ada panggilan darurat dari rumah sakitnya bertugas, entah itu berhubungan dengan pasiennya atau bukan. Berbicara tentang pasien, membuat Chanyeol teringat akan pasien istimewanya yang otomatis juga mengingatkannya pada dua buah benda yang diberikan kepadanya siang tadi. Iapun segera membuka tas kerjanya dan mengeluarkan benda tersebut. Tak menunggu lama, lelaki itu segera memutar rekaman yang ada _di handycam_ tersebut.

Dalam rekaman itu memperlihatkan video Baekhyun, yang Chanyeol tebak diambil secara diam-diam oleh si perekam. Video yang berdurasi sekitar satu jam tersebut memperlihatkan aktivitas dari pasiennya, baik ketika itu sedang membaca buku, belajar, tertidur bahkan menangis. Dari sekian banyak video yang tersedia, ada satu video yang menarik atensi Chanyeol, yaitu ketika Baekhyun tertawa bahagia bersama seorang lelaki berwajah Eropa.

"Bukankah ini lelaki itu?" gumamnya dengan terus memandang moment-moment kedua orang tersebut. "Baekhyun terlihat bahagia, sepertinya mereka memang punya hubungan khusus."

Seakan tak ingin melewatkam apapun, obsidiannya terus memperhatikan video amatir tersebut, hingga pada menit ke lima puluh terdengar suara didalamnya.

 _Hai, Baekhyunee!_

 _Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini? Ku harap kau tidak bersedih seperti beberapa hari lalu. Tersenyumlah karena senyummu begitu indah dan aku begitu menyukai senyumanmu. Bukankah hari ini adalah hari jadi kita yang ke dua? Dan aku sudah mempersiapkan hadiah untukmu, kuharap kau menyukainya._

 _Baek, kau tahu, aku begitu bahagia bersamamu dan aku berterima kasih pada Tuhan karena telah mengirimu kepadaku. Dihari jadi kita ini, aku berniat untuk menjadikanmu milikku selamanya, karena aku ingin kau hanya milikku. Aku tidak rela jika dirimu dimiliki orang lain._

 _Tunggu aku Baek, aku akan segera menemuimu._

 _Aku mencintaimu_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Langkah kaki Chanyeol terhenti saat obsidiannya melihat seorang wanita di depan kamar inap Baekhyun, batinnya bertanya, siapakah wanita itu? Karena seingatnya belum pernah ada satu kerabatpun yang menjenguk Baekhyun selama ini, dan jika wanita itu adalah keluarganya lantas kenapa dia tidak segera masuk? Berbagai pertanyaan berkecamuk dikepala Dokter tampan itu. Diliputi rasa penasaran, ia bawa langkahnya mendekati wanita tersebut.

"Permisi, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" sapanya ramah

Wanita itu terlonjak. "Oh Dokter." Matanya bergerak gelisah dan itu terlihat oleh Chanyeol.

"Sepertinya anda sedang bingung? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" 

"Aku ingin bertanya, siapa Dokter yang menangani pasien di ruangan ini?"

"Yang menangani pasien Byun adalah saya. Perkenalkan, nama saya Park Chanyeol." Lelaki itu mengulurkan tangan yang disambut baik oleh wanita itu. "Dan kalau boleh saya tahu apakah anda kerabat dari pasien Byun?".

.

"Aku ibunya. Bisakah kita mengobrol sebentar? Dan aku ingin tahu tentang kesehatan Baekhyun."

Sejatinya lelaki itu ingin bertanya saat ini juga pada wanita dihadapannya kenapa baru sekarang menjenguk anaknya, tetapi Chanyeol lebih memilih diam, menunggu saat yang tepat. Karena akan terdengar tidak sopan jika dia buru-buru melontarkan pertanyaan itu. Dan kalau Chanyeol perhatikan, wanita itu berasal dari kelas atas, terlihat dari beberapa _branded_ ternama yang dipakainya

"Kita bicara diruangan saya nyonya." Ujarnya memulai langkah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi, apa yang ingin anda ketahui, nyonya Byun?" ujar Chanyeol setelah dirinya dan ibu Baekhyun memasuki ruang kerjanya dan mempersilakan wanita itu duduk.

"Bagaimana kondisinya?" Tanya wanita itu tanpa basa-basi.

Helaan nafas terdengar dari celah bibir Dokter Park tersebut." Seperti yang anda lihat tadi, Baekhyun masih dalam kondisi koma, semua organ vitalnya stabil, namun sepertinya Baekhyun tidak memiliki keinginan untuk sembuh itulah sebabnya terkadang kesehatannya menurun secara tiba-tiba. Tapi anda jangan khawatir saya akan melakukan yang terbaik."

"Ini semua salah kami. Andai kami bisa menerima Bakhyun apa adanya, ini semua tidak akan terjadi. Baekhyunku yang malang, maafkan ibu." Tangis wanita itupun pecah dan jujur saja Chanyeol merasa iba.

"Nyona Byun, maaf jika pertanyaan saya terkesan lancang, tapi apakah percobaan bunuh diri Baekhyun ada hubungannya dengan orientasi seksualnya?"

Ada keheningan beberapa menit sebelum wanita itu menjawab. "Benar Dokter Park, Ayah Baekhyun tidak bisa menerima penyimpanangan putranya, akupun sebenarnya seperti itu, tapi setelah Baekhyun mengalami semua ini membuat kusadar, asalkan putraku bahagia apapun pilihannya aku akan merelakannya. Tapi pemikiranku tidak sejalan dengan suamiku, dia tetap beranggapan menjadi gay adalah suatu penyakit dan penghinaan bagi keluarga.:

Hati Chanyeol tertohok ketika mendengar kalimat tersebut, _penghinaan?_ Apakah orangtuanya juga beranggapan seperti itu?

"Nyonya, gay bukanlah suatu penyakit, saya rasa tuan Byun paham betul akan hal itu."

"Bagi suamiku, kehormatan keluarga adalah hal utama, harus selalu putih dan bersih tidak boleh ada noda sedikitpun didalamnya."

"Walau itu berkaitan dengan putra kalian sendiri?"

"Sayangnya pendirian suamiku begitu keras. Dokter, lakukan apapun demi kesembuhan putraku, setelah itu komohon lindungi dan jagalah Baekhyunku, buatlah dia selalu bahagia. Karena setelah hari ini mungkin aku tidak bisa menemuinya lagi, aku selalu diawasi. Jadi kumohon Dokter Park, selamatkan putraku aku akan membayar berapapapun biaya pengobatan Baekhyun."

"Bukankah tadi anda bilang, kalau anda selalu diawasi?"

"Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan seorang ibu untuk menyelamatkan buah hatinya. Hanya anda harapan ku Dokter, kumohon selamatkan Baekhyunku."

"Sebagai seorang Dokter, tentu saya akan melakukan yang terbaik nyonya. Anda tenang saja, Baekhyun pasti sembuh." Sebuah senyum simpulpun diberikan Chanyeol

"Terima kasih Dokter Park. Dan sepertinya aku harus segera pergi. Mungkin aku ibu yang kejam, tapi aku titipkan Baekhyun padamu." Wanita itupun berdiri dan membungkukkan badan, setelahnya iapun keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Sepeninggal nyonya Byun, Chanyeol terus memikirkan ucapan wanita itu. Harapannya sama seperti yang pernah Daniel ucapkan. Menjaga dan melindungi yang seperti apa? Mereka hanya sebatas Dokter dan pasien. Namun dari cerita tersebut, satu hal yang dapat disimpulkan olehnya. Yakni, mereka memiliki masalah yang sama, bedanya dirinya mampu bertahan sementara Baekhyun memilih untuk menyerah. Dan terlepas dari itu semua demi kemanusiaan sepertinya Chanyeol akan memenuhi permintaan nyonya Byun dan juga lelaki bernama Daniel itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa kau sedang sibuk?" tanya Chanyeol dengan kepala yang mengintip dari balik pintu.

"Oh kau Yeol, masuklah!" sahut Sehun tanpa mengalihkan atensinya dari lembaran kertas-kertas yang ada ditangannya.

"Serius sekali," canda Chanyeol ketika melihat dahi sahabatnya berkerut tanda kebingungan.

"Seperti kau tidak pernah mengalaminya saja," timpal Dokter tampan tersebut. "Baiklah, apa yang membawamu kesini?" Lanjutnya.

Chanyeol menyandarakan tubuhnya. "Aku baru bicara dengan ibu Baekhyun."

Gerakan tangan Sehun terhenti, dan langsung menatap sahabatnya. "Ibu Baekhyun? Maksudmu bibi Ji Hyun?"

"Apa kepalamu terantuk sesuatu? Hingga kau melupakan nama ibu kandung tetanggamu sendiri?"

"Tidak, tidak, maksudku, apa kamu yakin itu ibu kandung Baekhyun? Seingatku selain ibu kandungnya, Baekhyun juga mempunyai ibu baptis."

"Seratus persen aku yakin, wanita tadi adalah ibu kandung Baekhyun."

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku lupa kalau kau mempunyai kemampuan menganalisa wajah seseorang. Jadi apa yang ibu Baekhyun lakukan disini?" Sehun mulai tertarik dengan topik pembicaraan mereka.

"Hanya ingin mengetahui kondisi kesehatan anaknya, selebihnya seperti yang kita tunggu selama ini."

"Jadi bibi Ji Hyun menceritakan alasan kenapa Baekhyun berniat mengakhiri hidupnya?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Dan aku sudah melihat isi _handycam_ itu."

Sebelah alis Sehun terangkat. "Apa isinya?" ujarnya penasaran.

"Video Baekhyun yang di rekam secara sembunyi-sembunyi, kurasa."

"Lalu apa rencanamu setelah mengetahui apa isi _handycam_ tersebut?" Sehun menumpukan berat tubuhnya pada kedua siku.

"Jika tebakanku benar, aku akan menggunakan video tersebut sebagai media untuk menyadarkan Baekhyun dari komanya. Tentu kau tahu istilah seseorang boleh saja mengalami koma, tapi dia masih bisa mendengar suara disekitarnya."

Tentu Sehun pernah mendengar istilah itu. Jika dilihat dari kegigihan Chanyeol menyelamatkan Baekhyun, jujur saja lelaki tersebut sangat bangga pada sahabatnya. Tidak menyangka, ditengah masalah yang Chanyeol hadapi, dirinya masih bisa bersikap profesional dan tidak melanggar sumpah seorang Dokter.

"Tapi disini ada yang membuatku heran, Sehun."

"Dalam hal apa?"

"Kenapa ibu Baekhyun dan lelaki bernama Daniel itu memintaku untuk menjaga dan melindungi Baekhyun jika dia sembuh nanti? Sebagai seorang Dokter tentu aku akan mnyelamatlkan pasienku tanpa disuruh."

"Kurasa mereka menaruh harapan besar padamu, Yeol. Dan berharap kau bisa menjadi saudara atau apapun itu namanya bagi Baekhyun , di saat orang-orang terdekatnya tidak bisa berada disisinya."

Pernyataan Sehun membuat tanda tanya besar dikepala Chanyeol, namun lelaki tersebut enggan berkomentar lebih. Biarlah semua itu akan terjawab jika saatnya tiba, pikirnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hai Baek, apa kabar? Aku tahu kau pasti bosan melihat wajahku setiap hari," sapa Chanyeol ketika ia memasuki kamar inap Baekhyun, walau lelaki itu mengerti bahwa pemuda yang diajaknya bicara tidak akan membalas sapaannya, namun itu tidak menyulutkan semangat Chanyeol. "Sepertinya kau masih betah mengarungi mimpi indahmu. Apa kau sedang bermain-main disana, _hmm?_ Baiklah jika kau masih ingin tinggal disana, tidak apa-apa. Tapi cepatlah kembali, Baek, semua orang merindukanmu. Oh iya, aku punya sesuatu untukmu. Aku yakin kamu pasti senang mendengarnya."

Kemudian Chanyeol meletakkan _handycam_ yang dibawanya keatas meja kecil disamping brankar Baekhyun dan menyalakannya. Video yang pernah di lihatnya pun berputar bak roll sebuah film..

"Kau sepertinya begitu menyukai novel romansa." Ujar Chanyeol ketika memeperhatikan video Baekhyun yang tengah membaca sebuah novel. Dan aku penasaran jenis musik apa yang kau sukai hingga membuat matamu terpejam seperti itu. Juga yang ini, apa kau tahu senyummu sangat indah? aku suka lengkungan matamu yang bagaikan bulan sabit itu ." Chanyeol terus berceloteh dengan setiap adegan dalam video tersebut. Matanya secara bergantian menatap video itu dan Baekhyun, seakan menanti rekasi yang akan diberikan oleh pasiennya. Namun sampai video tersebut berhenti, Baekhyun tetap tidak menunjukkan reaksi apa-apa.

"Mungkin tidak hari ini." Lirihnya dengan hembusan nafas. "Besok aku akan datang lagi," kemudian meninggalkan kamar Baekhyun.

Esok harinya, Chanyeol datang lagi dan kembali melakukan hal yang sama seperti hari sebelumnya, namun tetap tidak ada reaksi apa-apa dari Baekhyun, begitupun dengan hari-hari berikutnya. Gurat kelelahan jelas tercetak diwajah rupawannya, pasiennya bukan hanya Baekhyun, tapi entah kenapa setiap mengingat lelaki itu membangkitkan semangat Chanyeol yang sempat turun.

Hampir satu bulan Chanyeol memutar rekaman tersebut dan selama itu pula tidak ada respon dari Baekhyun. Terkadang Chanyeol ingin menyerah, namun besarnya harapan yang diberikan kepadanya dan juga sumpahnya sebagai seorang Dokter, lantas membuat lelaki itu mengurungkan niatnya. Bagaimanapun, Baekhyun memiliki kesempatan untuk hidup walau persentasenya sangat kecil. Dan tepat dihari ke tigapuluh Chanyeolpun mencoba peruntungannya.

"Baek, sampai kapan kau akan tertidur seperti ini?" ucapnya sambil membelai lembut kepala Baekhyun. "Apa kau tidak lelah terus bermain di alam sana? dan apakah kau tidak merindukanku? Bangunlah, Baek! Tatap dunia bersamaku seperti dulu. Aku begitu merindukanmu. Kumohon, kembalilah padaku, Baek! Jangan pergi ketempat dimana aku tidak bisa menyusulmu. Aku mencintaimu." Dan entah keberanian dari mana, Chanyeol memajukan wajahnya dan mengecup ujung bibir Baekhyun kemudian pergi tanpa menyadari pergerakan kecil dari jemari lentik lelaki itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dokter Park." Seru Perawat Song dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

Chanyeol yang tengah mengobrol dengan seorang Perawat magang menolehkan kepala. "Kau buatlah laporannya terlebih dulu.." lanjutnya kemudian menghampiri Perawat senior itu "Ada apa?"

"Pasien kamar 102." Masih dengan nafas yang memburu

Seketika tubuh Chanyeol menegang, ada sekelumit perasaan tidak enak didadanya. Dan tanpa mendengar lanjutan perkataan Perawat senior itu, Chanyeol segera berlari menghampiri ruang pasienya diikuti oleh perawat Song di belakangnya.

Sesampainya disana, Chanyeol tidak lantas memasuki kamar tersebut melainkan menarik nafas dalam-dalam seakan mempersiapkan diri dengan segala kemungkinan buruk yang terjadi. Bagaimana jika dia gagal? Bagaimana jika Baekhyun telah menyerah sepenuhnya? Bagaimana jika

dia tidak mampu memenuhi harapan orang-orang yang memohon kepadanya? Dan bagaimana-bagaimana yang lain. Semua pertanyaan itu berkecamuk dikepalanya. Namun apapun hasilnya Chanyeol telah siap menerimanya.

Tangannya perlahan memutar knop pintu, dan hal pertama yang dia lihat ketika memasuki kamar tersebut adalah keberadaan Sehun dan beberapa perawat lain yang tengah mengelilingi ranjang pesakitan pasiennya. Ada apa ini? Dan apa yang Sehun lakukan disini? Apakah Baekhyun benar-benar telah menyerah? Batinnya bertanya.

Adalah Sehun, orang pertama yang menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol. Iapun menghampiri sahabatnya dengan senyum sumringah, membuat alis Chanyeol menukik, apa kematian Baekhyun begitu bagus hingga membuat sahabatnya yang minim ekspresi tersenyum lebar seperti itu?

"Kau berhasil, Yeol. Kau berhasil melakukannya." Ujarnya sambil menepuk pelan bahu sahabatnya.

"Apa yang-" ucapannya terhenti ketika perlahan kerumunan itu menjauh hingga obsidiannya menangkap tubuh seseorang yang tengah duduk sambil memimun segelas air dengan dibantu oleh seorang perawat lain.

"Aku tahu, kau pasti berhasil. Selamat, perjuanganmu tidak sia-sia. Aku begitu bangga padamu." Sehun terus melontarkan pujian yang tidak ditanggapi oleh Chanyeol yang terlalu asyik mengamati pasiennya. Seakan ini semua mimpi, bahwa kerja kerasnya selama ini membuahkan hasil. Senyum kecill pun tercetak di bibir tersebut.

Satu persatu orang-orang diruangan itu membubarkan diri, menyisakan Chanyeol dan Sehun juga perawat Song yang tengah mencatat sesuatu di catatn medisnya.

"Hai, Baekhyun." Sehun membuka suara lebih dulu."Kau masih ingat aku?" kelopak mata Baekhyun mengerjap tanda tidak mengerti."Aku Sehun, tetanggamu dulu."

"Sehun?" seru Baekhyun bingung

"Ah lupakan. Kita memang tidak pernah bertegur sapa jadi wajar saja jika kau tidak mengingatku. Oh iya ini Dokter yang merawatmu selama ini." Namun tidak ada respon dari Chayeol. "Chanyeol! hei! Park Chanyeol!" Masih tidak ada jawaban. "Aku bersumpah jika kau bersikap idiot seperti ini aku akan menciummu didepan pasien istimewamu." Bisiknya kemudian.

Dan ancaman tersebut langsung mengembalikan kesadaran Chanyeol. "Oh Hai, Byun Baekhyun. Aku Park Chanyeol" ujarnya mengulurkan tangan dan membuat Baekhyun bergantian menatap tangan Chanyeol juga tangannya yang tengah dililit selang infus. Sehun berusaha menahah tawa melihat kelakuan konyol sahabatnya. Menyadari kebodohan yang baru saja dilakukan, Chanyeol segera menarik uluran tangannya. "Maaf, aku lupa bahwa kau baru saja bangun." Serunya sembari menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Demi Tuhan, Chanyeol ingin kabur saat ini juga, bagaimana bisa ia bersifat memalukan seperti itu.

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa, Dokter."

Untuk pertama kalinya Chanyeol mendengar suara Baekhyun, diapun tertegun. Sungguh, suara Baekhyun begitu merdu, bak desau angin yang menerpa ketandusan.

"Dokter Park?" panggil Baekhyun.

"Y-ya?" sahutnya kemudian duduk di tepi ranjang Baekhyun, sementara Sehun dan perawat Seo telah pergi beberapa menit yang lalu tanpa sepengetahuan keduanya.

"Terima kasih."

"Untuk?"

"Untuk terus berusaha menyelamatkanku."

Senyum tulus Chanyeol tersungging. "Tidak perlu berterima kasih, itu sudah tugasku sebagai seorang Dokter. Dan aku yakin setiap Dokter pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama."

"Tapi, kenapa Dokter melakukannya?" rasa penasaran muncul dihati Baekhyun.

Hening sejenak. "Setiap manusia memiliki kesempatan untuk hidup, apapun dan bagaiamanapun kondisinya. Tuhan telah memberikan kita anugerah untuk melihat indahnya dunia, lantas kenapa kita malah menyia-nyiakan anugerah itu. Aku tahu apa masalahmu, dan akan terdengar sangat kejam jika kita mengingkari apa yang telah digariskan dalam hidup kita. Lagipula, mati tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah."

Kepala Baekhyun tertunduk . "Tapi, Tuhan mengambil apapun yang aku miliki."

"Tuhan hanya mengambil apa yang bukan menjadi hak kita, atau bisa juga Tuhan mengambil sedkikit milik kita untuk ditukarkan dengan sesuatu yang akan menjadi milik kita dan itu akan jauh lebih besar dan berharga." Tangan Chanyeol menggenggam tangan kurus Baekhyun. "Ini adalah kesempatan kedua yang Tuhan berikan padamu, hargailah. Dan apapun masalahmu, yakinlah bahwa kelak akan ada kebahagiaan yang menghampirimu."

Baekhyun terdiam _,"Kenapa aku seperti pernah mendengar kalimat itu?"_ batinnya.

"Tubuhmu pasti masih lemah jadi lebih baik sekarang beristirahatlah" titah Chanyeol sembari membantu Baekyun merebahkan dirinya kemudian menyelimuti tubuhnya. " Jangan terlalu memikirkan hal yang berat, fokuslah pada kesembuhanmu. Jangan takut, aku akan selalu ada disampingmu. Oh jika kau butuh sesuatu tekan saja tombol warna merah itu." Yang dijawab anggukan oleh Baekhyun." Selamat malam dan semoga mimpi indah." Chanyeolpun memberikan kecupan singkat di dahi Baekhyun dan berlalu.

"Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar suara Dokter Park sebelumnya, tapi dimana?" monolog Baekhyun, tapi kemudian mengedikan bahu. "Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja." dan mulai mengarungi dunia mimpi.

Hari demi hari kesehatan Baekhyun membaik, terlihat dari senyum lapang yang tercetak dibibir tipisnya, porsi makannya pun sedikit meningkat membuat tubuh kurus itu mulai berisi. Bahkan 'tak jarang candaan terlontar dari celah bibirnya membuat beberapa pasien yang tengah bersamanya ditaman rumah sakit tergelak. Sepertinya setelah bangun dari komanya, Baekhyun benar-benar memanfaatkan kesempatan yang diberikan kepadanya dengan membuang sifat tertutupnya. Dan Chanyeol yang tengah menyaksikan interaksi Baekhyun dengan orang-orang disekitarnya pun tersenyum bahagia.

"Kau senang sekali." Seru Sehun

"Lihatlah mereka!" sahut Chanyeol tanpa melepaskan pandangannya." Terlihat begitu bahagia."

"Kau memperhatikan Baekhyun atau pasien lain?" Goda Dokter berkulit pucat tersebut.

"Buang semua pikiran bodohmu itu, Sehun." Chanyeol mulai jengah dengan godaan tak bermutu sahabatnya.

"Kau bisa saja mengelak,Yeol. Tapi arti tatapanmu mencerminkan segalanya."

Chanyeol memutar tubuh menghadap sahabatnya. "Baiklah, apa yang kau mau?"

"Metode apa yang kau gunakan untuk membangunkan Baekhyun?"

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan aku menggunakan _handycam_ itu."

"Ya, aku tahu hal itu. Tapi pasti ada cara lain yang kau gunakan."

"Tidak ada, itu saja."

"Kau lebih baik berterus terang atau aku akan selalu menggodamu selama sisa hidupmu, Park."

Helaan nafas terdengar." Aku hanya mencoba peruntunganku. Tepat dihari ke tigapuluh, aku berperan sebagai kekasih Baekhyun di video itu. Kupikir Baekhyun perlu wujud nyata yang memotivasinya untuk bertahan hidup. Jadi aku melakukannya. Tidak ada maksud lain." Hening sejenak. "Tapi setelah kupikir lagi apakah benar tidak ada maksud apa-apa didalamnya?" tatapannya kembali pada Baekhyun yang tengah tertawa lepas.

"Dan sekarang bagaimana dengan perasaanmu?"

"Entahlah, akupun tidak paham dengan perasaanku. Yang jelas, melihat tawanya yang seperti ini. Aku begitu bahagia, seakan beban yang ku pikul selama ini terangkat dengan sendirinya. Dan jujur saja aku mulai mempertimbangkan permintaan ibunya dan pemuda Eropa tersebut."

"Kurasa benang merah diantara kalian terlah terjalin tanpa kalian sadari."

Dan keduanyapun memusatkan perhatian mereka pada sosok bertubuh mungil di seberang sana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nuansa biru laut dengan dekorasi sederhana namun tetap berkelas adalah hal pertama yang disimpulkan Baekhyun sesaat setelah dirinya mnginjakkan kaki didalam apartemen itu atau lebih tepatnya apartemen Chanyeol. _Well,_ setelah kesehatannya membaik, Chanyeol menawarkan apartemennya untuk ditinggali Baekhyun. Pada awalnya lelaki itu menolak, namun dengan alasan bahwa kondisi Baekhyun belum seratus persen pulih dan juga untuk mempermudah dirinya mengawasi Baekhyun, akhirnya lelaki mungil itupun menyetujuinya, setidaknya sampai kondisinya benar-benar pulih.

"Ini kamarmu, dan kamarku ada seberangnya. Aku sudah mendekorasi kamarmu dengan nuansa hijau. Jika kau tidak suka kau bisa mengganti dengan warna favoritmu." Terang Chanyeol. "dan kamar mandinya ada disebelah situ."

"Tidak masalah, aku menyukainya." Ujar si mungil tanpa melepaskan atensinya.

"Baiklah, selamat beristirahat." Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya namun panggilan Baekhyun menghentikannnya."

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak." Yang hanya dibalas senyuman oleh Chanyeol.

Malam harinya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun makan malam bersama di apartemen Chanyeol. Beruntung lelaki itu tidak ada jadwal dimalam hari. Hingga membuatnya bisa mengenal Baekhyun lebih dekat.

"Dokter Park."

"Panggil Chanyeol saja, itu terdengar lebih akrab."

" _Um_ baiklah, Apa kau tinggal sendiri? Dimana orangtuamu?"

Kunyahannya terhenti, entah kenapa membicarakan orangtua membuat Chanyeol merindukan kasih sayang dan kehangatan mereka, jika seandainya mereka bisa menerima keistimewaan putranya mungkin saat ini mereka tengah asyik bercengkrama.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya." Jeda sejenak. "Kami terlibat sedikit kesalahpahaman karena itu aku tinggal sendirian selama beberapa bulan ini dan orangtuaku, kurasa tengah terlelap di kediaman mereka."

"Begitu." Jujur saja Baekhyun tidak enak hati saat menyadari perubahan air muka Chanyeol, karena itu, dirinya lebih memilih tidak melanjutkan topik ini.

Melihat rasa bersalah yang tergambar di paras rupawan Baekhyun, Chanyeol pun berucap. "Hei, tidak usah merasa bersalah seperti itu. Setiap anak pasti memiliki masalah dengan orangtuanya." Disertai senyuman manis, dan itu membuat Baekhyun juga melemparkan senyum padanya. Kemudian keduanya melanjutkan obrolan ringan mereka disertai dengan gelak tawa yang sesekali terdengar.

Hari demi hari. Hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menjadi lebih dekat. Bahkan terkadang keduanya tidak merasa canggung jika tanpa sengaja melakukan kontak fisik begitu juga dengan kesehatan Baekhyun yang semakin membaik dan keceriaan semakin mewarnai hidupnya, membuat Chanyeol berpikir, untuk mendapatkan sebuah kebahagiaan, terkadang harus melalui proses yang panjang dan menyakitkan.

"Baekhyun, apa aku boleh menanyakan sesuatu? Tanya lelaki itu ketika dirinya dan Baekhyun tengah berada diruang santai, kemudian yang lebih mungil hanya menganggukkan kepala. Jujur saja sudah lama Chanyeol ingin menanyakan hal ini, hanya saja ia menunggu saat yang tepat," Maaf jika aku lancang. Apa kau pernah mencintai seseorang? Sampai-sampai kau tidak bisa membayangkan hidup tanpanya?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu sontak saja membuat Baekhyun terdiam. Pikirannya melayang jauh, seperti tengah mengingat-ingat masa lalunya. Bagaimana kehidupannya sebelum ini? Juga bagaimana kehidupannya sebelum bertemu dengan kekasihnya? Bicara mengenai kekasih, tak ayal membuat lelaki itu mengenang sosok Daniel yang selama ini mewarnai hari-harinya. Bagaimana kah kabarnya? Apakah dia baik-baik saja? Apakah orangtuanya tidak mempersulit kehidupannya? Dan bebagai pertanyaan lain yang bercokol di hatinya, hingga tanpa sadar lelaki mungil itupun terisak pelan.

"Baek." Panggil Chnayeol hati-hati, takut jika ia melukai perasaan lelaki itu.

Baekhyun tidak tahu, apakah ia sanggup menceritakan masa lalunya kepada Chanyeol. Karena sejatinya pemuda Byun tersebut ingin mengubur dalam-dalam kenangan pahitnya dan memulai hidup baru, tapi terkadang ia juga ingin berbagi dengan orang lain guna meringankan beban yang di tanggungnya. Tapi, haruskah Baekhyun menceritakan semuanya kepada Chnayeol yang notaben nya adalah orang yang telah menyelamatkan hidupnya?

 _Onyx_ kelam Baekhyun menatap lekat sepasang mata kembar Chanyeol mencari sebuah kepastian disana. Siapkah ia membongkar kembali masa lalunya? Melihat tatapan kesungguhan Chanyeol, membuat lelaki itu sadar bahwa Dokter yang tengah ia tatap ini begitu baik dan selalu ada disisinya selama ini.

"Aku pernah mempunyai seorang kekasih." Akunya mulai bercerita. "Dia bernama Daniel, pria berdarah Eropa yang menuntut pendidikan di Seoul. Kami saling mencintai, dan tidak ada satu haripun yang kami lewati tanpa kebahagiaan. Namun semua berubah tepat ketika kami ingin merayakan hari jadi yang kedua."

 _Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat dipipi mulus Baekhyun meninggalkan jejak kemerahan disana. Tuan Byun begitu murka ketika mendengar laporan dari orang suruhannya perihal putranya._

" _Aku membesarkanmu bukan untuk menjadi gay yang menjijikkan dan mempermalukan keluarga, Byun Baekhyun."_

" _Tuan Byun, Baekhyun-"_

" _Diam! Kau tidak pantas bicara dirumah ini. Ilmu apa yang kau gunakan untuk membuat anakku menyimpang seperti ini?" tuding Tuan Byun kepada Daniel yang juga berada disana._

" _Aku-"_

" _Cukup!" kembali Tuan Byun memotong perkataan pria tersebut." Sudah cukup kau membuat anakku seperti ini. Pergi dari rumahku."_

" _Tapi-"_

" _Pergi atau kuhancurkan hidupmu dan juga orangtuamu."_

 _Mendengar ultimatum itu, membuat Daniel goyah, satu sisi ia ingin bersama Baekhyun menghadapi keluarganya tapi disisi lain ia juga tidak ingin orangtuanya terlibat masalah. Mengikuti nalurinya sebagai seorang anak, Daniel pun menuruti perintah Tuan Byun, dirinya sempat memberikan tatapan bersalah dan minta maaf kepada kekasihnya dan dibalas sebuah senyum yang mengatakan' semua akan baik-baik saja, percayalah'. Perlahan Danielpun meninggalkan rumah besar itu._

" _Kau telah membuat kesalahan besar, Baekhyun. Kau telah merusak nama baik keluarga kita. Dimana akal sehatmu?"_

" _Suamiku." Nyonya Byun berusaha menenangkan suaminya. "Tenanglah, mari kita bicarakan ini baik-baik."_

" _Ini semua salahmu, Ji Hyun. Kau terlalu memanjakannya hingga jadi anak yang mempermalukan nama baik kita, berhubungan dengan laki-laki Eropa itu"_

" _Cukup ayah! Cukup!" isak Baekhyun." Ini bukan salah Daniel, ayah, dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan penyimpanganku."_

" _Kau masih berani membela lelaki itu?"_

" _Aku yang menariknya kedalam duniaku, ayah, bukan dirinya. Kumohon jangan salahkan Daniel." Baekhyun menghapus kasar air matanya. "Apa ayah selama ini tahu apa yang kualami dengan status putra keluarga Byun yang terhormat?aku kesepian ayah, tidak ada yang mau berteman dengan tulus padaku, kalaupun ada mereka hanya memperalatku. Bahkan tidak jarang mereka menindasku. Itulah alasan kenapa aku menutup diri, ayah. Tidak ada satupun orang yang mau dekat dengan ku bahkan orangtuakupun selalu meningalkanku. Disaat seperti itu Daniel muncul menawarkan pertemanan yang belum pernah kualami sebelumnya. Ia membantuku melewati masa-masa tersulit di hidupku. Hingga tanpa sadar aku menggantungkan diri padanya."_

" _Dasar pria tidak tahu malu. Berani sekali dia membuatmu seperti ini."_

" _Sudah kubilang ini bukan salah Daniel, aku yang menariknya. Anakmu ini yang lebih dulu menyukainya."_

" _Kau-" tangan tuan Byun menggantung di udara" anak tidak tahu di untung."_

" _Baekhyun sayang." Nyonya Byun berusaha menengahi" Kami minta maaf selama ini selalu meninggalkanmu, kami mengaku kau tenang saja semuanya masih bisa diperbaiki. Ibu dan ayah akan mencarikan Dokter terbaik didunia ini untuk menyembuhkanmu."_

" _Apa ibu juga tidak bisa menerimaku?" Tanya Baekhyun tidak percaya dengan ucapan ibunya." Apa ibu juga menganggap aku menjijikkan?"_

" _Tidak-tidak, bukan seperti itu. Pilihanmu itu salah, sayang, jadi sebelum terlambat mari kita perbaiki semuanya."_

" _Ibu."_

" _Sebelum masalah ini tersebar, kau harus mengakhiri hubungan apapun dengan laki-laki itu."_

" _Kekasihku punya nama ayah."_

" _Dan apa kau pikir aku sudi menyebut namannya?" helaan nafas terdengar. "Putuskan hubungan kalian! Atau aku akan menghancurkan keluarganya."_

" _Ayah." Bentak Baekhyun tidak terima._

" _Jika kau tidak bisa meninggalkannya, maka akan kubuat dia yang meninggalkanmu."_

" _Aku tidak mau."_

 _Sudah menjadi prinsip dasar Tuan Byun untuk tidak menerima kekalahan._

" _Maka jangan salahkan aku jika kau bukanlah bagian dari keluarga Byun."_

" _Ayah."_

" _Suamiku."_

Chanyeol terus mendengarkan Baekhyun, sesekali tangannya akan membelai lembut punggung lelaki itu atau menggenggam jemari lentik itu, menyalurkan kehangatan dan ketenangan pada Baekhyun.

"Saat itu yang bisa kulakukan hanya berlari kebelakang rumah, menumpahkan semua kesedihanku. " kepingan-kepingan puzzle pun mulai tersusun dikepala Chanyeol. " dan dalam keadaan kalut aku menceburkan diri kedalam kolam renang yang ada disana."

" _Ssstt…_ tidak apa-apa, semuanya baik-baik saja," ucap pemuda Park itu dengan menarik kepala Baekhyun untuk bersandar didadanya. "Semua sudah berlalu, tenanglah."

Bekhyun makin terisak dan itu membuat hati Chanyeol seperti dicabik-cabik, tidak menyangka masa lalu lelaki mungil itu begitu menyakitkan.

"Ada aku sekarang, kau akan baik-baik saja." Chanyeol tidak tahu kenapa kalimat itu begitu mudah terlontar dari bibirnya. Yang lelaki itu tahu, Baekhyun butuh perlindungan, dan hanya dirinyalah yang bisa melakukannya, terlepas dari perasaan apa yang saat ini dirasakannya. Biarlah semua akan terjawab nantinya.

 **.**

Satu jam kemudain isakan Baekhyun terhenti, namun Chanyeol enggan melepaskan pelukannya, pun begitu dengan Baekhyun. Keduanya seperti tengah menikmati kenyaman tubuh masing-masing. Menghantarkan aliran listrik bagi keduanya. Chanyeol yang tengah memeluk Baekyun disertai usapan lembut dikepalanya dan Baekhyun yang menyandarkan sepenuhnya berat tubuhnya dalam dekapan Chanyeol membuat mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih.

"Baek." Suara Chanyeol memecah keheningan." Aku punya sesuatu untukmu." Baekhyun menengadahkan kepala meminta penjelasan. "Yang berhubungan dengan masa lalumu. Apa kau siap menerimanya?"

Meski ragu, Baekhyun tetap mengangguk. Setelahnya Chanyeol melepaskan dekapannya dan mengambil benda yang telah dititpkan kepadanya. Tidak bersenggang lama, lelaki itu kembali membawa _handycam_ dan sepucuk surat, kemudian meletakkannya diatas pangkuan Baekhyun.

"Daniel memberikan ini kepadaku saat kau maih koma, ia berharap ini bisa membangunkanmu. Dan dia juga berpesan, surat ini harus aku berikan padamu jika kau telah siuman."

Tangan Baekhyun bergetar saat memegang dua benda tersebut, namun Chanyeol meyakinkannya untuk menghadapi apapun yang terjadi jika lelaki itu mengetahui apa isi _handycam_ dan surat itu.

"Aku akan memberikanmu waktu untuk melihatnya." Chanyeol bersiap pergi, namun genggaman tangan Baekhyun menghentikannya.

"Tidak! Tetaplah disini! Bantu aku menghadapinya." Lelaki itupun kembali duduk disebelah Baekhyun.

Dengan keyakinan yang disalurkan Chanyeol, Baekhyunpun mulai menyalakan _handycam_ tersebut. Video yang sebelumnya pernah dilihat Chanyeol kini terlihat olehnya, air mata Baekhyun kembali membasahi pipi mulusnya mengingat semua kegiatan yang terekam disana. Sementara Chanyeol tak melepaskan satu detik pun tatapannya dari lelaki mungil itu.

"Daniel pernah bilang padaku, bahwa dia sengaja merekam semua ini sebagai pengobat rindu jika merindukanku. Dan sekarang dia mengembalikannya kepadaku." Seru Baekhyun setelah video itu berhenti. Dan kini atensinya berpindah pada surat yang tergeletak disampingnya. Tak menunggu waktu lama, iapun mulai membaca isi surat tersebut.

 _Hai Baekhyunee!_

 _Bagaimana kabarmu? Kuharap saat ini kau telah menemukan kebahagiian sejatimu. Saat kau membaca surat ini, itu artinya aku telah menyerah. Bukan karena aku tidak mencintaimu, melainkan keadaan lah yang telah memaksaku. Kau akan selalu menjadi orang yang paling kucintai di dunia ini, Baek._

 _Hari-hari yeng pernah kita lewati adalah masa-masa paling membahagiakan dalam hidupku. Kau masih ingat bukan aku pernah mengatakan kalau aku bersyukur Tuhan mengirimmu untukku? itu benar adanya, Baek. Kau adalah anugerah terindah dalam hidupku. Tapi maaf aku terlalu pengecut untuk mempertahankanmu. Dan aku juga minta maaf selama perpisahan kita, aku hanya sekali menemuimu itupun ketika kau tak sadarkan diri._

 _Mungkin setelah ini kita tidak akan pernah bertemu. Aku telah memilih jalan yang bersimpangan denganmu. Jika ku bisa, aku akan terus mempertahankanmu tapi maaf aku tidak berdaya melakukannya. Komohon, maafkan aku. Dan juga mungkin mulai saat ini aku tidak bisa bersamamu. Semoga kau menemukan kebahagiaan sejatimu, Baekhyun_

 _Yang mencintaimu,_

 _Daniel_

Tetesan air mata mengakhiri rentetan kalimat yang Baekhyun baca, dan Chanyeol langsung memeluk kembali tubuh ringkih itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Sekarang aku benar-benar sendiri, Chanyeol."

"Tidak, kau tidak sendirian, Baek. Masih ada aku yang akan selalu ada disampingmu." Chanyeol melepas rangkulannya dan menatap si mungil. "Aku berjanji, aku akan selalu ada untukmu, percayalah."

"Kau berjanji padaku?"

"Aku berjanji padamu, Baekhyun."

Keduanya pun kembali berpelukan dalam diam. Sedikit banyak Baekhyun menggantungkan harapannya kepada Chanyeol, entahlah pemuda itu hanya merasa Chanyeol bisa mengisi kekosongan hatinya. Sementara Chanyeol, akhirnya kini ia menyadari arti dari perasaan yang selama ini bercokol dihatinya. Secara perlahan dan tanpa disadarinya, Chanyeol sudah terpikat oleh Baekhyun.

"Baek, ibumu pernah sekali mengunjungimu saat kau koma?"

"Benarkah?" sahut Baekhyun sekenanya. "Rupannya dia masih mengingatku."

Chanyeol menangkup pipi Baekhyun. "Hei! Apa yang kau katakan? Tentu saja ibumu masih mengingatmu."

"Sudahlah, Yeol. Aku tidak ingin membahas masalah ini."

Dan Chanyeol hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas dengan sikap Baekhyun. Satu dari sekian banyak sifat Baekhyun yang diketahui Chanyeol adalah bahwa lelaki itu begitu keras kepala dan tidak bisa dibantah.

"Chanyeol." Panggilnya.

" _Hmm."_

"Kenapa kau begitu baik padaku?"

"Haruskah aku menjawab pertanyaan itu?"

"Itu terserah padamu, mau menjawabnya atau tidak."

Kekehan ringan pun meluncur dari celah bibir Chanyeol mendengar nada merajuk dari si mungil. "Karena kita bernasib sama, Baek. Sama-sama memiliki orangtua yang tidak bisa menerima orientasi seksual putra nya."

Baekhyun menjauhkan tubuhnya, matanya menatap Chanyeol tidak percaya." Kau-"

"Kita sama, Baekhyun. Karena itu aku tahu perasaanmu saat otangtuamu menolakmu."

"Chanyeol."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku bahagia dengan pilihanku. Oleh sebab itu kau juga harus bahagia dengan pilihanmu. Tunjukkan pada mereka, bahwa kita mampu bertahan didunia yang mereka tentang." Hening sejenak. "Dan Baekhyun, aku tahu ini terlalu cepat, tapi maukah kau selalu bersamaku, bersama melawan kejamnya dunia?"

Sejatinya Baekhyun masih ragu akan perasaannya, terlebih bayang-bayang masa lalu masih menghantuinya. Masih sanggupkah ia menerima luka yang sama untuk yang kedua kalinya jika nantinya Chanyeol meninggalkannya? Tetapi semua perlakuan Chanyeol padanya selama ini, sudah cukup membuktikan bahwa lelaki itu bisa dipercaya. Meski masih ada sekelumit keraguan, Baekhyun tetap mengangguk sebagai tanda dirinya siap menghadapi dunia bersama Chanyeol. Kemudian tubuh mungil itu kembali masuk kedalam dekapan hangat Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tuan park melempar kasar tumpukan foto yang baru saja di berikan oleh kaki tangannya. Air mukanya membiram, pertanda gejolak emosi tengah dirasakan lelaki paruh baya itu.

"Kau benar-benar mempermalukan ku Chanyeol." Desisnya.

"Suamiku." Sapa Nyonya Park yang baru saja masuk keruang kerja suaminya. "Ada apa? Apa ada masalah?"

"Ya, dan ini semua karena anakmu."

"Apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol sehingga kau semurka ini?"

"Kau lihat sendiri kelakuan putramu yang gay itu."

Nyonya Park lalu mengambil foto-foto tersebut, matanya membeliak tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya yang mana foto-foto tersebut adalah moment kebersamaan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Ini-" wanita itu tak mampu berkata apa-apa.

"Sekarang putramu benar-benar membuatku malu, Seo Hwa. Kupikir setelah dia meninggalkan kita tempo hari, Chanyeol akan menyadari kesalahannya, tapi ternyata aku keliru menilainya. Dia justru semakin menggila dengan dunianya."

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan, suamiku. Kita harus menghentikan Chanyeol. Aku tidak ingin putraku satu-satunya mnjadi gay, aku tidak rela."

"Aku akan membereskan kekacauan ini, Sekretaris Lee!"

"Iya, tuan."

"Cari tahu siapa lelaki itu jangan sampai ada yang terlewat."

"Baik, Tuan." Sekretaris Lee pun berlalu setelah memberikan hormat kepada tuannya.

"Kita lihat Chanyeol, kekuasaan ku ataukah dunia yang kau pilih itu yang akan menang."

"Namanya Byun Baekhyun, putra dari pasangan Byun Dong Wook dan Kim Ji Hyun Menuntut ilmu di salah satu universitas ternama di Seoul jurusan _artistic_. Ayahnya adalah pebisnis di bidang _property_ sekaligus pemegang saham tertinggi di Universitas tersebut. Tapi beberapa tahun terakhir Baekhyun tidak lagi menuntut ilmu disana, dari kabar yang saya terima dari beberapa mata-mata yang menyusup di Universitas itu, Baekhyun telah di coret dari daftar keluarga setelah ia ketahuan menjalin kasih dengan pria Eropa dan menolak berpisah dengannya."

"Maksudmu, putra mereka juga seorang gay?"

"Benar tuan, dan_" sekretaris Lee menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Lanjutkan!" Titah tuan Park

"Baekhyun pernah mencoba mengakhiri hidupnya, sempat koma selama satu tahun dan secara kebetulan berada dibawah pengawasan tuan muda."

"Bahkan orangtuanya pun membuang putra mereka." Seru pria paruh baya itu sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pasca pengikraran janji yang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun lakukan, hubungan keduanya semakin baik. Tidak jarang Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun ke rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja yang sukses mendapat godaan dari Sehun.

"Sepertinya, ada yang sedang dimabuk asmara." Serunya sambil bersiul menggoda

"Diamlah Oh."

"Wow, santai saja, _dude_." Kini perhatian itu tertuju pada si mungil. "Hai,Baekhyun."

"Hai, Dokter Oh."

"Jangan panggil aku se formal itu, panggil Sehun saja, bagaimanapun kita pernah menjadi tetangga."

"Sehun."

"Itu lebih baik."

"Dokter Park." Panggil salah satu perawat. "Pasien kamar 201 di lantai 3 tengah mengamuk. Mohon bantuan anda."

"Baiklah. Sehun, aku serahkan Baekhyun padamu. Dan Baek, aku tinggal sebentar." Lelaki itupun berlalu.

"Aku bahagia kau bersama Chanyeol, Baek." Seru Sehun selepas kepergian Chanyeol.

"Aku juga bersyukur memilikinya, hidpku kembali lengkap." Simungil tersenyum tipis.

"Baek, mungkin Chanyeol telah menceritakan permasalahannya kepadamu. Jadi, apapun yang terjadi nantinya, percayalah dia akan selalu bersamamu."

"Kali ini aku tidak akan menyerah, Sehun. Aku akan memperjuangkan cintaku."

Dokter tampan itupun tersenyum mendengar tekad Baekhyun. _"Kuharap kali ini kau benar-benar bahagia, terlepas dari apapun masalah yang kalian hadapi kedepannya."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol menatap tak percaya kehadiran orangtuanya di dalam apartemennya. Bagaimana mereka bisa masuk? Bukankah Chanyeol tidak pernah memberikan kode kunci apartemennya.

"Tidak usah terkejut anakku." Seru Tuan Park seakan menjawab kebingungan putranya.

"Apa yang ayah dan ibu lakukan disini? Ku pikir kalian sudah tidak menganggap ku sebagai anak kalian."

"Chanyeol, kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Tentu saja kami masih menganggapmu sebagai putra kami."

"Benarkah? Tapi aku tidak merasa demikian."

Genggaman lembut ditangannya menyadarkan Chanyeol bahwa ada sosok Baekhyun disebelahnya. Lelaki itupun menoleh kemudian membalas genggaman tersebut.

"Oh jadi dia yang bernama Baekhyun, Putra dari Byun Dong Wook dan Kim Ji Hyun?" Nada yang digunakan terasa begitu mengintimidasi bagi Chanyeol, iapun segera menyembunyikan tubuh Baekhyun di balik punggungnya.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan?"

"Tidak ada. Kami hanya ingin mengunjungimu. Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu. Dan juga…" tatapannya mengarah ke Baekhyun. "…sekalian melihat lelaki pilhanmu." Seakan tersimpan kebencian didalamnya.

"Aku tahu sifat ayah, katakan sebenarnya apa yang ayah dan ibu inginkan?"

"Rupanya kau tidak suka berbasa-basi, kalau begitu baiklah." Tuan Park pun melempar sebuah amplop kehadapan Chanyeol yang segera diambil oleh lelaki itu. Chanyeol tidak terkejut dengan isinya, karena dia tahu cepat atau lambat orangtuanya akan mengetahui hubungan mereka. " Tidak cukupkah kau membuat malu namaku? Dan sekarang kau menjalin kasih dengan lelaki yang telah di coret dari daftar keluarga."

Seketika tubuh Baekhyun membeku, biar bagaimanapun dibuang oleh keluarga sendiri adalah suatu hal yang paling menyakitkan dimuka bumi. Pemuda mungil itu menunduk menyembunyikan genangan air matanya. Menyadari tubuh Baekhyun yang bergetar, Chanyeol mempererat genggamannya.

"Seseorang yang terhormat seperti anda, kurasa amat sangat tidak pantas mengucapkan kalimat bernada merendahkan seperti itu." Chanyeol mulai tersulut emosi mengetahui kekasihnya terhina terlebih oleh orangtuanya. "Apakah anda pikir kekuasaan yang anda miliki lantas membuat anda bersikap seperti ini? Sangat disayangkan." Cibirnya

"Park Chanyeol, jaga omonganmu."

"Ayah yang seharusnya menjaga omongan, sebagai seorang kepala keluarga, tidak sepantasnya ayah berbicara seperti itu."

Melihat dua orang yang dicintainya bisa saling membunuh, Nyonya Park pun mengambil tindakan, mengalihkan perhatian kedua pria dewasa tersebut.

"Baekhyun, kemarilah!." Suaranya penuh dengan nada keibuan dan tidak ada alasan bagi Baekhyun mengabaikan wanita itu. Iapun mengambil tempat disisi wanita tersebut. "Aku tahu kesulitan yang kau hadapi dimasa lalu, aku tahu bagaimana rasanya hidup di kucilkan, dan aku juga tahu bagaimana perasaan seorang ibu ketika mengetahu putranya menyimpang. Maaf, bukan maksud menyinggung, hanya bicara kenyataan." Namun tetap saja masih ada tersirat sindiran didalamnya.

"Ibu." Protes Chanyeol

"Baekhyun, apa kau tahu kalau cinta kalian terlarang? Dunia tidak akan menerima kalian. Dan apa kau ingin hidup menderita bersama Chanyeol demi sesuatu yang kalian sebut cinta? Aku tahu kau sangat mencintai Chanyeol tapi bukan berarti kau harus memilikinya. Apa kau tega melihat masa depan Chanyeol hancur?

"Nyonya_"

"Jika kau mencintai Chnayeol, lepaskan dia. Biarkan dia memilih jalan yang seharusnya. Aku yakin kau pasti paham betul bagaimana kecewanya orang tuamu padamu,tapi apakah kau juga ingin lelaki yang kau cintai mengecewakan orangtuanya?"

"Cukup, bu!" Chanyeol berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun dan menariknya untuk berdiri. "Hentikan semua omong kosong ini!"

"Ini demi kebaikanmu, Yeol."

"Ini bukan demi kebaikanku, melainkan kebaikan kalian. Jika kalian benar-benar memikirkanku, kalian tidak mungkin bersikap seperti ini."

"Kau sudah terjerumus pada permainannya, apa kau sadar akan hal itu? Janji apa yang dia berikan padamu?

"Didalam cinta tidak ada permainan ataupun perjanjian, ayah." Park termuda itu menatap Baekhyun lembut. "Yang ada hanya cinta dan kesetiaan kalaupun ada permainan dan perjanjian disana, itu bukan cinta melainkan kesepakatan."

Rentetan kalimat Chanyeol membuat Tuan dan Nyonya Park membisu. Sesungguhnya jauh lubuk hati mereka begitu bangga akan pemikiran putra semata wayang mereka yang begitu dewasa. Kalau boleh dikatakan sejatinya sepasang suami istri tersebut menerima apapun pilihan Chanyeol, namun keegoisan lebih mendominasi hingga mereka menampik kenyataan yang ada.

"Baekhyun, pikirkan baik-baik perkataan istriku. Aku berjanji jika kau melepaskan Chanyeol kau akan kembali kekeluarga Byun dengan terhormat. Bukankah kau sangat merindukan orangtuamu?"

Tawaran Tuan Park begitu menggiurkan, dan lelaki paruh baya itu benar Baekhyun sangat merindukan orangtuanya sampai rasanya ingin mati. Baekhyun yang termenung seperti ini membuat Chanyeol khawatir, akankah kekasihnya menerima tawaran kedua orangtuanya dan berpaling darinya? Tidak, Chanyeol tidak akan bisa menerima jika itu terjadi, entah apa yang akan dia lakukan jika Baekhyun meninggalkannya.

 _Demi Tuhan, Baek. Jangan lakukan itu, batinnya menjerit._

"Terima kasih atas tawarannya, paman bibi." Suara Baekhyun memecah keheningan yang sempat terjadi selama beberapa sekon. "Aku memang sangat merindukan orangtuaku dan ingin kembali kedalam dekapan hangat mereka." Perasaan Chanyeol semakin Campur aduk.

 _Tidak, Baek! Jangan lakukan itu!, kumohon!"_

"Tapi aku tetap pada pilihanku, aku akan bersama Chanyeol apapun rintangan yang akan ku hadapi nantinya. Sudah cukup kesedihan dan penderitaan yang kualami selama ini. Sekarang saatnya aku memperjuangkan kebahagiaanku."

Hembusan nafas lega dikeluarkan Chanyeol.

"Kau sadar dengan apa yang kau katakan? kalian akan dikucilkan."

"Walau dunia menolak sekalipun, aku akan tetap bersama Chanyeol. Aku tidak akan meninggalkannya kecuali dia yang meminta."

Tubuh mungil itupun didekap oleh Chanyeol. "Terima kasih telah memilihku." Tanpa memperdulikan orang tua yang risih menatap mereka, Chanyeol mencium puncak kepala Baekhyun begitu lembut. "Aku begitu mencintaimu." Bisiknya kemudian.

Merasa kalah, Tuan dan Nyonya Park pun undur diri tanpa kata. Mereka seakan terhina dikalahkan oleh anak yang jika boleh dikatakan masih tidak tahu apa-apa.

Malam harinya sepasang kekasih itu saling mendekap erat di bawah selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuh polos mereka. Menyalurkan kehangatan ditengah dinginnya udara Seoul. Mereka termenung, seperti tengah memikirkan kejadian yang baru saja mereka alami. Bagaimana murkanya Tuan Park menerima kekalahan, juga bagaimana beraninya Baekhyun melawan kekuasaan ayahnya. Jika mengingat itu semua membuat Chanyeol kagum akan kekasih mungilnya.

"Baek, terima kasih telah memilihku."

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Aku hanya memperjuangkan apa yang sepatutnya aku perjuangkan, Yeol. Justru aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih, kehadiranmu sedikit banyak telah menyadarkanku untuk tetap terus menatap masa depan."

"Aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Dan aku lebih mencintaimu, Dokter." Keduanya pun terkekeh. " _Hmm,_ Chanyeol. Boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu?"

"Tentu, katakanlah!"

"Apa kita pernah saling menyapa sebelum semua ini? Suaramu terasa tidak asing ditelingaku."

"Tentu saja tidak, ada apa? Apa kau begitu mencintaiku? Sampai-sampai suaraku pun selalu terngiang ditelingamu." Goda si jangkung.

Baekhyun meninju pelan dada Chanyeol. "Omong kosong." Cicitnya tersenyum malu membuat Chanyeol mempererat dekapannya.

"Kau percaya takdir, Baek?" Baekhyun hanya menggumam. "Tuhan, punya rahasia pada umatnya. Terkadang Tuhan menggariskan jodoh untuk hambanya tanpa pernah diduga. Bisa saja suaraku yang terus terngiang ditelingamu sebelumnya adalah pertanda akulah jodohmu sebenarnya." Lelaki Park itu mulai menggombal.

"Dasar narsis."

Kemudian hening sejenak

"Baek."

" _Hmm."_

"Berjanjilah padaku, apapaun yang terjadi nanti, jangan mudah menyerah. Jika suatu saat nanti tiba-tiba aku menjauh dari jangkauanmu, berusahalah untuk menemukanku."

Sudut alis Baekhyun terangkat kemudian menatap Chanyeol " Apa kau berniat untuk meninggalkanku?"

"Tentu tidak, sayang. Sampai matipun aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Bukankah aku sudah berjanji? Hanya saja jika suatu saat nanti aku pergi. Berusahalah untuk menarik ku kembali. Apa kau berjanji?'

"Aku tahu kecemasanmu, Yeol. Karena akupun merasakan hal yang sama. Ayah dan ibumu menentang keras hubungan kita. Tapi aku sudah sejauh ini mempertahankanmu, tentu saja aku akan menemukanmu jika kau menghilang dari pandanganku."

Bukan tanpa alasan Chanyeol melontarkan kalimat itu, dia mengerti betul bagaimana karakter orangtuanya terlebih ayahnya yang tidak pernah menerima kekalahan. Pemuda itu hanya ingin kekasih mungilnya mempersiapkan diri jika suatu saat ayahnya bertindak lebih jauh dari ini. Haruskah semua ini mereka lewati demi untuk terus bersama? Dan mampukah mereka bertahan ditengah kejamnya dunia?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jarum jam telah menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam namun Chanyeol belum nenunjukkan sedikit pun tanda-tanda kehadirannya, hal ini membuat Baekhyun yang tengah menunggu di meja makan sejak beberapa jam yang lalu merasa khawatir. Berbagai macam spekulasi hinggap dikepalanya, namun lelaki itu mencoba berpikir positif, _mungkin Chanyeol sedang ada panggilan darurat,_ pikirnya. Walau pikiran negatif lah yang mendominasi.

Merasa dirinya tak tenang, Baekhyun segera mengambil ponsel yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya, kemudian memencet beberapa digit nomor yang sudah dihapalnya di luar kepala.

" _Halo, Baek"_ Sapa sebuah suara diujung sana setelah dering ketiga

"Sehun, maaf aku mengganggu."

" _Tidak apa-apa. Ada apa kau menelpon ku malam-malam_ begini?"

"Hmm." Ada sedikit keraguan dalam suaranya." Apa Chanyeol sedang melakukan operasi mendadak saat ini?"

Kening Sehun mengernyit _."Chanyeol? seingatku dia sudah pulang sejak sore tadi. Kenapa?"_

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, ragu untuk menceritakan.

" _Baek? Kau masih disana?"_

"Ya. Tapi sampai sekarang Chanyeol belum pulang, tidak biasanya dia seperti ini. Kalaupun dia pulang terlambat pasti akan mengabariku."

" _Kau sudah mencoba menelponnya?"_

"Ponselnya tidak aktif, karena itu aku menghubungimu siapa tahu Chanyeol tidak sempat memberikan kabar tentang keterlambatannya."

" _Kau tenang saja, aku akan mencoba mencari tahu keberadaannya."_

"Terima Kasih, Sehun

" _Tidak perlu berterima kasih. Bukankah kita teman. Aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti. Tidurlah,"_ Sambungan telpon pun terputus.

Setelahnya lelaki berkulit albino itupun keluar dari ruang kerjanya guna mencari tahu keberadaan sahabatnya. Tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwasanya Sehun pun mencemaskan Chanyeol.

Kakinya terus melangkah menyusuri koridor rumah sakit yang sepi, bahkan lelaki itu pun tak segan bertanya kepada beberapa perawat dan Dokter yang kebetulan melintas di hadapannya, sebagian menggelengkan kepala dan sebagian lagi berkata jadwal tugas Chanyeol sudah berakhir sejak sore tadi tepat seperti apa yang telah ia katakan pada Baekhyun.

"Demi Tuhan, Yeol. Dimana kau sebenarnya?" racaunya Frustasi. Dan di tengah rasa frustasi, entah kenapa terbesit sebuah nama dalam benak Sehun, bagaimana pun hanya satu orang yang mampu melakukan semua ini, tapi tetap saja pikiran logisnya tidak yakin siapa pemilik nama tersebut."Semoga kau baik-baik saja, Yeol." Gumamnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau tahu, Baek" Ada satu nama yang selama ini terpikirkan olehku." Ujar Sehun ketika ia dan Baekhyun tengah menikmati secangkir kopi di salah satu café dekat rumah sakit.

" dalang di balik hilangnya Chanyeol beberapa hari ini."

"Siapa" Tanya Baekhyun tidak sabaran, pasalnya ada satu nama yang juga terlintas di otaknya.

"Ayah Chanyeol, sebenarnya aku pun tidak yakin, tapi setelah ku pikir-pikir hanya Tuan Park lah yang mampu melakukannya mengingat betapa kerasnya beliau menentang hubungan kalian. Terlebih beberapa hari ini aku melihat penjagaan di rumah Chanyeol diperketat dua kali lipat."

"Sejujurnya akupun berpikiran hal yang sama."

Kemudian suasana menjadi hening, Sehun yang tengah menyesap kopi hangatnya tanpa ada niatan mengeluarkan komentar selepas frase itu terlontar sementara Baekhyun yeng memandang jalanan kota Seoul lewat kaca jendela disebelahnya. Keduanya tampak berperang dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Sepertinya perjuanganku dimulai sekarang, Sehun." Lanjut si mungil tiba-tiba tanpa mengalihkan atensinya, dan Sehun menatapnya penuh tanya." Chanyeol pernah bilang padaku, jika suatu saat dia menghilang dari pandanganku, maka aku harus menemukanya." Pandangannya terarah pada Sehun." Kurasa ini lah maksud dari ucapan Chanyeol."

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang Tuan Park sanggup lakukan untuk memisahkan kalian setelah ini, tapi kurasa kekuatan cinta kalian akan mengalahkan dinding tebal yang di bagun oleh orang tua Chanyeol. Berjuanglah, Baekhyun! Perjuangkan apa yang seharusnya kamu perjuangkan. Dan juga aku mungkin tidak bisa membantu banyak, tapi setidaknya aku mampu membawamu masuk kedalam kerajaan keluarga Park."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tuan Muda masih menolak makanannya, tuan." Ujar kepala pelayan di mansion mewah keluarga Park.

"Anak itu betul-betul keras kepala."

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan, suamiku? Sudah berhari-hari Chanyeol menolak nutrisi yang dibutuhkan tubuhnya." Nyonya Park terlihat khawatir. "Apakah kita harus seperti ini?"

"Lantas, apa kau ingin putra kita menjadi gay menjijikkan itu?" Tuan Park tampak murka.

"Semua ibu didunia pasti tidak ingin anak kesayangannya menyimpang? tapi jika harus mengorbankan nyawa anaknya sendiri, kurasa ibu manapun pasti kan berpikir dua kali."

"Seo Hwa-ah." Tuan Park merasa bersalah melihat genangan air mata dari pasangan hidupnya. "Aku melakukan semua ini demi putra kita. Agar ia tidak di pandang sebelah mata."

"Aku hanya ingin Chanyeol bahagia, suamiku."

"Aku juga ingin Chanyeol kita bahagia."

"Aku mulai berfikir, haruskah kita membiarkan Chanyeol memilih apa yang sudah menjadi pilihannya?"

"Tidak." Seru Tuan Park tegas. "Aku tidak akan membiarkannya mengambil jalan yang salah."

"Lantas kita harus bagaimana? Apa kita harus melihat Chanyeol menderita sepanjang hidupnya?"

"Aku akan menyelesaikan masalah ini. Aku-"

"Kau tidak bisa memaksakan semua kehendakmu pada orang lain, suamiku." Habis sudah kesabaran Nyonya Park. "Terlebih pada anakku." Ujarnya nyalang

"Seo Hwa!"

"Aku yang mengandung dan melahirkannya, jadi aku tahu penderitaan yang dialami Chanyeol saat ini"

Ditengah perdebatan sepasang suami istri itu, muncul sosok Sehun diantaranya. Sekadar informasi, Sehun bebas keluar-masuk mansion keluarga Park mengingat orangtuanya dan orangtua Chanyeol adalah sahabat sekaligus rekan bisnis.

"Selamat pagi, paman, bibi" ujarnya seraya membungkukkan badan.

"Selamat pagi, Sehun. Bagaimana kabarmu, nak? Sudah lama kau tidak main kesini." Tuan Park menyambut hangat kedatangan lelaki yang sudah dianggapnya seperti anak sendiri itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja paman, kuharap paman dan bibi juga sehat- sehat saja."

"Apa kau ingin bertemu Chanyeol? Dia ada di kamarnya." Seketika Tuan Park menyadari kesalahannya. "Maksudku-"

Sehun tersenyum. "Aku tahu, paman. Karena hanya pamanlah yang mampu membawa pulang Chanyeol." Terdapat nada sindir didalamnya. "Jadi, bolehkah aku menemui Chanyeol? Atau aku harus di kawal agar tidak membawa kabur putra paman?" lanjutnya sarkartis. Walau mendapat tatapan mematikan dari Tuan Park, tak lantas membuat Sehun gentar, karena Park senior itu tidak akan berani menyakiti putra sahabatnya, jika tidak ingin persahabatan dan kerja sama yang telah dibangun selama ini hancur sia-sia.

"Kau tahu harus kemana." Ujar Tuan Park menahan emosi.

"Terima kasih, paman." Setelah memberikan hormat, Sehun lantas membawa langkah kakinya menuju kamar Chanyeol meninggalkan sosok lain di belakangnya.

Sejatinya pemuda itu sangat marah akan perbuatan lelaki paruh baya tersebut, bagaimana bisa seorang ayah tega berbuat hal seperti ini? Apakah kehormatan keluarga lebih penting dari kebahagiaan putranya sendiri? Tidak bisakah mereka bersikap seperti orangtuanya yang menerima penyimpangan putranya sendiri?

Terlalu asyik bertarung dengan pikirannya, tanpa terasa Sehun telah berada di depan kamar Chanyeol. Para penjaga yang bertugas disana pun mempersilakannya masuk.

"Hai, Sobat." Sapa Sehun saat obsidiannya menangkap sosok Chanyeol, yang tengah menghadap jendela. Merasa ada yang memanggil namanya tubuh lelaki itupun berputar.

"Sehun." Sahutnya kemudian berjalan menghampiri Sehun kemudian memeluknya.

"Kau tampak kacau." Timpal si albino berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Beginilah jika kau kehilangan separuh nafasmu."

"Yeol." Nada Sehun berubah serius. "Kau baik-baik saja?

"Bohong jika aku mengatakan aku baik-baik saja, Sehun. Nyatanya kau lihat sendiri bagaimana keadaanku saat ini."

" _Yeah_ , aku bisa lihat itu." Hening sejenak. "Baekhyun ada di bawah," lanjutnya.

Diameter bola Chanyeol membesar." Kau bilang apa? Baekhyun ada di bawah? Jangan bercanda, Oh Sehun!"

"Aku tidak bercanda, Yeol. Baekhyun datang bersama ku. Dan sekarang dia sedang mengahadapi ayahmu."

"Tidak, tidak. Aku harus bertemu Baekhyun. Aku tidak ingin dia terluka." Chanyeol mulai gusar, itu terlihat dari usahanya yang berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju pintu kamarnya.

"Yeol, tunggu!"

Melihat tuan muda mereka yang berusaha keluar dari kamarnya, membuat beberapa penjaga yang ada disana dengan sigap menghadang Chanyeol.

"Minggir kalian!" titah Chanyeol murka."Menyingkir dari jalanku!" Namun tidak ada satu penjagapun yang bergeser dari tempatnya.

"Menyingkirlah! dia tidak akan kabur. Tidak sebelum membawa kekasihnya pergi." Walau Sehun bukanlah bagian dari keluarga Park tapi tetap saja dia adalah salah satu orang yang dihormati oleh keluarga ini. Dan tidak ada satu orang pun yang berani membantah ucapannya.

Setelah mendengar kalimat itu, para penjaga pun membuka jalan untuk tuan muda mereka yang dipapah oleh sahabatnya. Saat menuruni tangga, ekor mata Chanyeol menangkap sosok kekasih mungilnya yang tengah berhadapan dengan ayahnya. Tidak ada sedikitpun kegentaran di wajah Baekhyun walau tatapan tuan Park seakan merendahkannya..

"Jadi, katakan apa maksud kedatanganmu, anak muda?" nada Tuan Park penuh ketegasan.

"Aku kesini ingin mengambil apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku, paman."

Tuan Park berdecih." Nyalimu begitu besar, bocah. Apa kau sadar kau sedang berhadapan dengan siapa?"

"Seorang ayah yang tidak bisa menerima putranya yang istimewa, rela melakukan apa saja agar anaknya tidak membuat malu nama besar sang ayah walau itu harus membuat putra nya sendiri menderita. Aku benar, bukan?"

Tuan Park tertohok, Nyonya Park menutup mulut tidak percaya, Sehun melongo dan Chanyeol nyaris terjungkal ketika mendengar rentetan kalimat Baekhyun, tidak menyangka dibalik tubuh kecil itu tersimpan nyali yang begitu besar melawan ayahnya.

"Sepertinya, Baekhyun belajar dari masa lalu." Bisik Sehun disebelahnya.

"Kau sunguh tidak tahu sopan santun. Pantas Tuan dan Nyonya Byun membuangmu."

Sejujurnya Baekhyun terkejut orangtuanya dibawa-bawa dalam masalah ini, tapi secepat kilat iapun merubah raut wajahnya. "Pengalaman mengajarkan ku banyak hal, paman. Salah satunya adalah tidak mudah menyerah memeperjuangkan apa yang seharusnya. Kurasa paman mengerti betul akan hal itu. Dan perihal orangtuaku_" Lelaki itu tersenyum." _walau mereka membuangku, tidak mengapa, karena aku mendapatkan sosok yang bisa menggantikan posisi mereka. Lagipula cepat atau lambat aku yakin ayah dan ibuku akan menerima ku apa adanya."

"Kau begitu yakin." Sindir Tuan Park

"Tidak ada orangtua di dunia ini yang tega melihat anaknya menderita." Atensinya berpaling kepada satu-satunya wanita yang ada diruangan itu. "Bukankah begitu, bibi?" Nyonya Park tidak mampu berkutik, sedangkan Chanyeol dan Sehun yang sudah berada di tengah-tengan mereka menatap Nyonya Park penuh kekhawatiran.

"Ak-aku-" gagapnya "Cuma ingin putraku bahagia." Hanya itu yang diucapkan wanita tersebut, namun itu sudah cukup menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Seo Hwa!"

"Cukup, suamiku! Aku tidak mau melihat Chanyeol sengsara, lebih baik kita akhiri saja semua ini. Biarkan dia memilih jalan hidupnya sendiri. "

"Apa kau sekarang membiarkan Chanyeol melakukan kesalahan? Menjalin kasih dengan seseorang yang telah dibuang oleh keluarganya sendiri? Dimana akal sehatmu?" Tanya Tuan Park tak percaya

"Tidak ada kesalahan dalam cinta, yang ada hanya cinta dan ketulusan. Dan aku sudah melihat itu dimata mereka." Kemudian sang ibu menghampiri putranya membelai lembut paras rupawannya. "Jika kau yakin dengan pilihanmu, lakukan lah apa yang menurutmu baik. Ibu akan merestuimu."

"Tidak akan ku biarkan Chanyeol mempermalukan keluargaku." Tuan Park tetap bersikeras.

"Persetan dengan nama baik keluarga. Aku tidak perduli. Tidak kah kau lihat betapa besar cinta yang mereka miliki?"

"Kau-"

"Cukup, ayah. Hentikan semua ini!" Park termuda itupun menghampiri Baekhyun. "Jika pilihanku membuat ayah malu, aku minta maaf. Tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Baekhyun." Tangan besar itu mengenggam erat tangan yang lebih kecil. "Dan aku akan menerima risiko apapun itu. Sekalipun dunia menentang kami, aku tidak akan menyerah."

Helaan nafas kasar meluncur dari celah bibir lelaki tua tersebut. "Baik. Jika kau tetap pada pendirianmu. Akan ayah terima, tapi kau harus keluar dari silsilah keluarga Park."

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu terkejut, tak terkecuali Sehun yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan pertengkaran keluarga itu.

"Suamiku."

Tangan Tuan Park terangkat, mencegah protes yang hendak di lontarkan istrinya. "Pilihanmu hanya dua, tinggalkan lelaki itu dan menjalani hidup normal pada umumnya, atau kau bukan anakku lagi."

"Kenapa kau begitu kejam?" isakan Nyonya park makin terdengar.

Selanjutnya hanya ada isak tangis Nyonya Park yang mendominasi. Sementara Chanyeol tengah berperang dengan batin dan akal sehatnya, dengan Baekhyun yang menatap dirinya penuh kekhawatiran. Dalam hati pemuda Byun itu bertanya-tanya, mungkinkah Chanyeol menyerah akan ancaman yang di lontarkan ayahnya? Karena jika itu benar, Baekhyun tidak tahu, masih sanggupkah ia menatap dunia?

"Aku tidak pernah mengira kalimat itu terlontar dari sosok ayah yang begitu aku kagumi dan hormati." Chanyeol mulai bersuara. "Dan akupun sungguh tidak mengerti kenapa ayah tidak bisa menerima ku bagaimanapun berbedanya aku. Setahuku, orangtua adalah mereka yang menerima anaknya apa adanya. Tapi jika keputusanku ini membuat ayah malu, maka-" Chanyeol menggantungkan kalimatnya, dan senyum tipis terukir di bibir Tuan Park, merasa menang.

"-Aku tetap pada pilihanku. Aku akan tetap memilih Baekhyun apapun risikonya walau harus keluar dari keluarga Park."

Senyum itupun luntur dan Nyonya Park jatuh terduduk.

"Terima kasih telah membesarkan dan merawatku selama dua puluh tujuh tahun ini, dan aku berhutang budi pada keluarga ini. Jaga diri ay-" teggorokannya tercekat. "-anda baik-baik." Ralatnya." Dan terima kasih Nyonya, telah melahirkanku ke dunia." Setetes air mata pun meluncur membasahi pipi Chnayeol. "Ayo, Baek kita sudah tidak ada urusan ditempat ini." Lelaki itupun membawa langkah kakinya pergi sambil tetap menggenggam tangan kekasihnya.

"Rupanya kau tidak puas terjatuh diluar sana." Ucapan Tuan Park menghentikan langkah mereka." Kelak, jika kau sudah puas terjatuh, maka kau akan kembali kerumah ini."

"Orang yang tidak pernah merasakan jatuh seperti anda tidak akan pernah tahu, bahwa semakin sering terjatuh maka akan semakin tidak takut merasakan sakit. Dan juga aku tidak yakin anda akan datang tetapi aku tetap mengharapkan kedatangan anda di pesta pernikahannku nanti." Kemudain berlalu diiringi Sehun di belakangnya yang sebelumnya sempat memberikan hormat meninggalkan sepasang suami istri yang menatap mereka dalam ketidakpercayaan.

Sore harinya Tuan Park nampak termenung di ruang kerjanya, batinnya bergejolak Apakah ia harus merelakan Chanyeol dengan pilihannya? Ataukah tetap mempertahankan egonya demi sebuah nama baik keluarga? Sejujurnya sebagai seorang ayah, lelaki itu merasa kalah. Kalah akan kedewasaan yang dimiliki putranya. Hal ini menjadi bukti, kedewasaan seseorang tidak dinilai berdasarkan usia melainkan dari cara berpikirnya. Tuan Park begitu fokus pada pemikirannya bahkan derit pintu yang terbuka, tak mampu mengalihkan atensi pria tua tersebut.

"Seharusnya kau bangga akan Chanyeol, dia begitu dewasa dan matang sekarang. Bukannya Chanyeol tidak tahu aturan hingga menentangmu, dia hanya melakukan apa yang dianggapnya benar. Suamiku." Panggil Nyonya Park lembut." Sudah saatnya kau merobohkan dinding tak kasat mata yang kau bangun selama ini. Buang jauh-jauh egomu, jadilah seorang ayah yang lebih bijaksana untuk kali ini."

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, Seo Hwa."

"Hanya menjadi seorang ayah untuk Chanyeol." Sang istripun memberikan kecupan lembut di dahi suaminya. Kemudian meninggalkan sang suami, memberikannya waktu untuk berpikir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pernikahan sederhana namun penuh khidmat diselenggarakan disebuah gereja kecil di Busan, hanya beberapa orang saja yang menghadiri pernikahan tersebut salah satu diantaranya adalah keluarga Sehun dimana Oh tertua itu bertindak sebagai pengantar pengantin dipihak Baekhyun. Suasana haru jelas terasa ketika Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengucapkan janji suci mereka, untuk selalu bersama baik suka dan duka. Sehun yang biasanya menunjukkan ekpresi datar, kali ini tak kuasa menahan air mata. Dialah satu-satunya saksi perjalanan cinta sepasang pengantin baru tersebut. Pemuda itu sungguh menyesal dengan pilihan ayah sahabatnya, tetapi Sehun percaya kekuatan cinta yang dimiliki sahabatnya mampu mengalahkan dunia yang menentang mereka. Dan Sehun berharap, setelah ini tidak akan ada lagi kesedihan yang menimpa mereka terutama untuk Baekhyun, lelaki mungil yang melewati proses panjang demi sebuah kebahagiaan.

Tidak ingin terlalu terlarut dalam suasana haru yang ia rasakan, Sehunpun menghampiri sahabatnya dan mengucapkan selamat kepada pasangan pengantin tersebut.

"Akhirnya, kau tidak lagi menjomblo." Kelakarnya

"Seperti kau tidak jomblo saja."

"Asal kau tahu selama beberapa bulan ini aku menjalin kasih dengan Dokter Xi." Aku Dokter tampan itu menyombongkan diri.

Chanyeol membelalak." Maksudmu? Dokter Luhan? dari bedah _toraks?"_ tanyanya yang hanya di balas oleh Sehun dengan menaik turunkan alisnya. Ayolah, siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Dokter cantik itu. Yang menjadi primadona di rumah sakit mereka. "Sialan kau!"

Ditengah kemeriahan itu muncul sosok Tuan dan Nyonya Park disana, berdiri mematung. Dan Baekhyun lah orang pertama yang menyadari kehadiran mereka.

"Chanyeol." Panggilnya lirih namun tanpa mengalihkan penglihatannya, membuat Chanyeol mengalihkan atensinya kepada pasangan hidupnya itu.

Melihat Baekhyun yang terdiam, Chanyeolpun mengikuti arah pandang lelaki mungil itu. Seketika tubuhnya pun menegang, atmosfer ruangan tiba-tiba berubah kaku.

"Ayah." cicitnya

Langkah Tuan Park mantap memasuki aula gereja itu bersama sang istri. Tatapannya lekat menatap sang anak. Raut wajahnya pun tak terbaca, membuat Chanyeol tidak bisa menebak emosi apa didalamnya.

"Jadi inilah pilihanmu." Serunya tepat didepan Chanyeol penuh wibawa. Dan Chanyeol hanya menganggukkan kepala. Tangan Tuan Park terangkat dan mereka yang hadir dalam ruangan itu seakan menahan nafas, menantikan hal apa yang akan dilakukan Tuan Park tersebut. Alih-alih memberikan tamparan atau pukulan, lelaki paruh baya itu justru meletakkan tangannya di pundak Chanyeol dan menepuknya lembut sambil memberikan senyum tipis yang hanya mampu dilihat oleh putranya. Dan tanpa sepatah katapun yang terlontar, Park senior itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobil yang terparkir didepan sana, sementara sang ibu memeluk putranya lembut kemudian berganti memeluk menantunya.

"Semoga kalian bahagia." Serunya kemudian menyusul kepergian suaminya.

Chanyeol terdiam, tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. Apakah senyum sang ayah pertanda bahwa dia merestui pernikanan putranya, bolehkah Chanyeol berharap lebih?

"Chanyeol." Panggil Baekhyun." Apakah pendengaranku sedang bermasalah ataukah ibu baru saja mendoakan kita?"

"Tidak, _sweety_ pendengaranmu tidak salah, Ibu baru saja merestui kita, dan kurasa ayah juga melakukan hal yang sama."

Tatapannya kembali diarahkan pada ayah dan ibunya yang baru saja pergi menggunakan mobil mereka. Sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk seulas senyum. Walau sang ayah hanya memberikan tepukan kecil dan senyum singkat, namun itu cukup meyakinkan Chanyeol bahwa ayahnya telah merestuinya.

"Terima kasih, ayah."

 **END**

 **Catatan singkat**

" **Rupanya kau tidak puas terjatuh diluar sana. Kelak, jika kau sudah puas terjatuh, maka kau akan kembali kerumah ini."**

" **Orang yang tidak pernah merasakan jatuh seperti anda tidak akan pernah tahu, bahwa semakin sering terjatuh maka akan semakin tidak takut merasakan sakit."**

 **Adalah kalimat yang aku kutip dari drama Meteor Garden season 2. percakapan antara Tao Ming Tse dan ibunya.**

Cuap-cuap

Sebenarnya fanfic ini tercipta karena ingin mengikuti lomba ff chanbaek, tapi karena ada miscom diantara adminnya so dengan amat sangat terpaksa aku batal ikut (padahal udah ku send). Maaf jika ceritanya aneh karena bikinya pun ngebut/eeaaakkkk. Tapi aku sudah berusaha memperbaiki kekurangannya namun sepertinya masih saja ada yang kurang.

Update bareng Azova10,Parkayoung, Blood Type-B, Railash61. Silakan cek list mereka ya.

Okelah dimohon tinggalkan jejak ya. Karena kolom review menanti

terimakasih


End file.
